Il est mort le soleil, partie II
by mambanoir
Summary: Thôt revient demander son dû, Harry n'a pas le choix et doit accepter au risque de perdre Draco, il perdra son corps!
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la suite de 'Il est mort le soleil' !**

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi............dommage mais je dois les laisser à leur auteur JKR!**

**C'est encore et toujours une histoire avec relation homosexuelle, homophobes ou âmes sensibles ne lisez pas!!**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

Allongé sur le lit et appuyé sur un coude, Harry observait avec beaucoup d'amour Draco qui dormait profondément près de lui.

Le brun était inquiet, cela faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'il avait vu, où plutôt entendu, Thôt dans son temple et il appréhendait sa visite.

« A moins qu'il m'ait oublié ! se dit-il sans y croire un instant.

Le blond poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil et Harry sourit tendrement en repoussant délicatement en arrière une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son Serpentard.

Subitement l'atmosphère de la chambre changea et Harry releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, sans surprise il vit le décor qui se déformait et semblait fondre tandis que l'air devenait glacial.

« Thôt ?

« _Je suis là !_

« Je suppose que Draco est dans un autre espace-temps ?

« _Nous serons plus tranquille ainsi._

« Le moment est venu ! soupira intérieurement le brun tout en se levant du lit, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et ne sachant où regarder il s'adressa au plafond.

« Je t'écoutes ! dit-il sans peur…….qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_« C'est très simple ! _répondit le dieu_……je veux ton corps._

Harry en resta abasourdis.

« Mon corps ? répéta t-il avec incrédulité……mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'enlever la vie.

« _En effet je ne veux pas ta vie, je veux juste ton corps._

« Je…..je ne comprends pas ! fit le brun avec une inquiétude grandissante……qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec mon corps ?

Thôt eut un petit rire.

« _Rien de ce que tu est en train d'imaginer, je n'ai aucune attirance pour les hommes……..non, j'ai besoin de ton corps pour une autre utilisation._

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ! répondit Harry à peine plus rassuré.

Il sentit comme un frémissement d'agacement dans l'air, mais la voix s'éleva de nouveau, calme.

« _Je dois sauver Sandhâra._

« Qui est Sandhâra ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander le brun avec curiosité.

_« Une jeune femme que j'ai aimé et qui a été sacrifiée alors qu'elle portait mon enfant._

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour la sauver ? s'indigna Harry qui oublia son propre problème…….toi un dieu ?

_« C'est la faute d'Amon-Rê et de Séshat ! _s'énerva brusquement la voix_._

« C'est qui ceux-là ? interrogea le brun un peu perdu, comment pouvaient t-ils empêcher un dieu de faire ce que bon lui semblait ?

_« Amon-Rê est le roi des dieux d'Egypte ! _soupira Thôt_……et nul ne peut aller contre ses décisions, Séshat est mon épouse et elle est particulièrement jalouse._

Brusquement Harry eut envie de rire mais se retint, ce dieu lui semblait subitement beaucoup moins impressionnant.

_« Ne t'y fies pas trop !_ reprit la voix avec raideur_……et puis combien d'autres dieux ont aimés des mortelles à travers les âges ? je ne suis pas le premier, et en général elles n'étaient que de simples paysannes, Sandhâra est noble elle._

« Oui mais moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là au milieu ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Harry.

_« C'est pourtant simple ! _répondit Thôt d'un ton où perçait une certaine impatience_…….je vais commencer du début alors écoutes bien……_

Le dieu se tu un instant comme pour s'assurer de son silence puis reprit :

_« Sandhâra vivait avec ses parents, nobles et riches, dans une petite ville où se trouvait le sanctuaire de Seth, celui-ci y avait instauré une coutume très stricte……toute les vierges des familles nobles de cette ville devaient servir durant un an dans son temple lorsqu'elles atteignaient leur 16 ans……pour les familles c'était en quelque sorte une façon de certifier de la pureté de leurs filles aux yeux des futurs prétendants, et aucune ne pouvait déroger à cette loi……_

« Et si une jeune fille qui arrivait à ses 16 ans n'était plus vierge, que ce passait-il ? le coupa Harry avec curiosité.

_« Dans ce cas c'était le déshonneur pour toute la famille et pour le racheter la fautive était sacrifiée, au cours d'une cérémonie le grand-maître des prêtres l'égorgeait sur l'autel de Seth, puis son corps était jeté dans le Nil en offrande, ainsi l'honneur était lavé._

« Mais c'est de la barbarie ! s'écria le brun……et comment les prêtres savaient-ils si elles étaient vierges ou non, elles pouvaient pas tricher ?

_« Il y avait des matrones pour le vérifier._

« Oh ! murmura Harry qui venait de comprendre……et c'est ce qui est arrivé à Sandhâra n'est-ce pas ? à cause de toi.

_« Oui ! _avoua Thôt……._c'est sa beauté qui m'a attiré et pour pouvoir faire sa connaissance je me suis matérialisé sous mes traits véritables, qui sont ceux d'un très beau jeune homme….au début nous n'avons fait que parler à chacune de nos rencontres, puis nous sommes tombés amoureux…….vraiment amoureux……..elle n'a même pas eu peur quand je lui ai dit qui j'étais réellement, et elle s'est donné à moi._

« Et bien mais c'est très simple ! s'exclama vivement le brun avec espoir……remonte dans le passé et change tout, tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

_« Crois-tu que si c'était aussi simple je ferais appel à toi ? _gronda la voix……._Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte j'avais prévu de l'emmener loin et de la mettre à l'abri de tout soucis, cela ne me causait aucun problème et je me moquais des lois de Seth……mais j'ai trop tardé à agir, j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai oublié Séshat !_

« L'épouse jalouse ! marmonna Harry.

_« Exactement !......elle s'était rendue compte de mon infidélité et m'a fait surveiller, quand elle a apprit pour l'enfant elle est entré dans une rage folle……..elle est immédiatement allé se plaindre à Amon-Rê qui est contre tout rapport direct entre dieux et mortels, il s'est mit de son côté et m'a condamné, il ne m'a plus été possible de me matérialiser et il m'a été interdit d'approcher Sandhâra ou de tenter de l'aider…….comme punition supplémentaire j'ai dû assister à son supplice de loin…….il m'est impossible de passer outre les décisions d'Amon-Rê qui sont valables pour les temps passé et futur, je ne peux rien faire……du moins en tant que Thôt, avec ton corps je le peux, je ne serais plus qu'un homme comme les autres et les dieux ne me remarqueront pas……Amon-Rê n'intervient jamais dans les petites histoires humaines !_

« Mais pourquoi moi ? s'exclama Harry avec une inquiétude renouvelé…….pourquoi pas un autre ?

_« Parce que tu t'es mis tout seul en mon pouvoir……il est strictement interdit aux dieux d'investir un corps même si la personne le désire, on appelle ça une 'possession' et seuls certains démons en ont le droit……mais grâce au vieux magicien j'en ai maintenant la possibilité._

« Où était son erreur ? souffla Harry avec abattement.

_« Son erreur est d'avoir négligé le côté démoniaque de mon livre et de n'avoir pas traduit l'incantation en entier, crois-tu vraiment qu'une simple règle de silence était le prix à payer ? il t'a offert à moi et il ne s'en doutait même pas._

« Il voulait m'aider ! protesta le brun.

_« Je sais, j'ai pu lire dans son esprit qu'il te considère comme son fils……..mais il me donne à moi l'occasion de passer outre cette interdiction faite aux dieux……cela me donne donc le droit de prendre possession de toi._

Le brun ressentit un long frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir le dos, ce dieu qui semblait si humain à certains moments pouvait aussi être très cruel il le sentait clairement.

_« Il n'y a qu'un petit hic, un petit point qu'il m'a été impossible d'éviter, et c'est pas faute d'avoir chercher, il y a un petit alinéa qui est incontournable pour moi puisque malgré une incantation démoniaque je reste un dieu…….je peux posséder ton corps mais que si j'ai ton accord…….. parce que vois-tu tu continuera d'habiter ton propre corps, même si tu ne le dirigera plus……… donc comme tu le vois tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser ! _reprit la voix d'un ton doucereux qui éveilla une véritable peur panique chez Harry………_mais dans ce cas je reprendrais ce que je t'ai donné._.

A ces mots le cœur du brun se mit à cogner comme un sourd dans sa poitrine, et ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés il tourna immédiatement son regard vers Draco.

Le blond semblait d'une immobilité terrifiante.

« NON !!!!! hurla Harry en se ruant sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui…….ne fais pas ça…….tu avais promit…….ne fais pas ça s'il te plait, réveilles-le !

Thôt ne répondit que par un petit rire.

_« _REVEILLES-LE ! hurla de nouveau le brun à tue-tête, et complètement affolé il se mit à pleurer…….ne me le reprends pas ! gémit-il.

_« Rassures-toi ce que tu tiens dans tes bras n'est qu'une illusion !_ fit très calmement Thôt……_Draco se trouve actuellement à l'époque de Sandhâra……j'ai pensé que ça t'inciterait à accepter plus facilement._

« Tu avais dit que tu ne lui ferait aucun mal ! cria Harry avec hargne, serrant toujours le corps illusoire du blond.

_« Mais je ne lui ferais rien, à toi non plus d'ailleurs……seulement en cas de refus vous vivrez à des siècles de distance, tu seras ici et lui restera à jamais là-bas._

« D'accord ! murmura le brun qui comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il prêt à tout pour retrouver Draco…….fais de moi ce que tu veux.

_« Harry! _Fit Thôt soudain radouci......._une fois tout cela terminé je te rendrais ton corps et vous pourrez tous les deux reprendre le cours de votre vie._

_-_

« Blaise!!.....Blaise réveilles-toi!!

« Mmmm? Marmonna ce dernier en ouvrant difficilement un oeil......s'quicepasse?

Ron et lui dormaient tous les deux au manoir, comme cela leur arrivait souvent, dans une chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle d'Harry et Draco.

« J'ai entendu crier! J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la chambre à côté.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Tas pas honte d'espionner les voisins? Ça t'a donné des idées?

« Mais non crétin! Se défendit Ron......c'était un vrai cri de peur, deux à vrai dire!

Blaise se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est tout.

« Non, non! Marmonna le rouquin qui se leva......viens il faut aller voir.

« On va se faire tuer!

-

Mais parvenu dans le couloir ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude, il y avait quelque chose de magique, d'angoissant et de mystérieux dans l'air qu'ils ressentirent avec intensité.

« Quelque chose n'est pas normal! Fit Blaise qui saisit la main de Ron.

Ils se précipitèrent sur la porte de la chambre de leurs amis et l'ouvrirent sans frapper, s'engouffrant dans la pièce.

Ils prirent immédiatement conscience du froid qui régnait mais tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de voir en avançant de quelques pas ce fut Harry, les joues baignées de larmes, tenant Draco, apparement endormi, serré contre lui.

Ce fut leur dernière vision avant d'avoir la sensation d'être aspiré dans un gouffre noir.

-

**Vous me dîtes si ça vous a plut? Dois-je continuer ou est-ce trop surprenant et je laisse tomber?**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

Quand Ron et Blaise ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux ce fut sur un ciel d'un bleu éclatant, et durant quelques secondes ils restèrent sans réaction, complètement désorientés et incapable de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Ils étaient allongés sur du sable et leur premier réflexe, quand ils en eurent enfin un, fut de chercher l'autre des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis lentement ils se redressèrent en position assise.

« Blaise qu'est-ce……qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? bafouilla Ron avec dans le regard une totale incompréhension tandis qu'il détaillait son compagnon.

Ce dernier qui en faisait de même avec le rouquin en resta sans voix, ils étaient vêtus tous les deux d'un simple pagne de lin blanc, d'une ceinture de corde tressée à laquelle pendait un couteau et de sandales de cuir.

« Je n'y comprends rien mais ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est beaucoup trop réel ! finit par murmurer le Serpentard qui tourna la tête pour regarder devant lui.

Ils se trouvaient non loin de la rive d'un grand fleuve aux eaux calmes, bordé par d'immenses roseaux de papyrus qui ondulaient légèrement au gré du courant, et à part le clapotis de l'eau et le pépiement des oiseaux aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

« C'est une histoire de dingue ça ! s'exclama Ron qui se tourna pour regarder derrière lui et se redressa d'un bond sur ses pieds……..Harry !! s'exclama t-il.

-

Assit à quelques mètres derrière eux, le brun ne bougea pas et les regarda s'approcher, le visage impassible.

Draco était allongé près de lui et dormait encore, sommeil qui avait été provoqué par Thôt.

Le dieu, qui avait maintenant l'apparence d'Harry, n'avait pas prévu la présence de Ron et Blaise qui à cause de leur arrivée inopinée dans la chambre avaient été pris dans le flux temporel, maintenant il se demandait ce qu'il devait en faire.

Il lui était impossible de les renvoyer dans le futur, si jamais il utilisait ses pouvoirs ici il serait immédiatement repéré par les autres dieux, et alors adieu son stratagème pour sauver Sandhâra.

Il décida donc de ne rien faire et regarda posément Ron et Blaise venir vers lui.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? demanda le rouquin tout en s'agenouillant près de Draco pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Thôt haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, mais si vous voulez rentrer chez vous un jour vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard interloqué devant l'attitude hautaine et distance de leur ami qui semblait très bien savoir ce qui se passait.

« Tu vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! rétorqua le Serpentard en posant ses poings sur ses hanches……j'exige des explications.

Le regard vert étincela d'un éclat de colère et Thôt allait le reprendre vertement quand la voix d'Harry retentit dans sa tête.

« _Arrêtes Thôt, ce sont mes amis, tu dois te comporter comme si c'était moi, n'oublies pas que personne ne doit savoir qui tu es._

Agacé le dieu allait passer outre mais la voix du brun reprit, insidieuse :

«_ Si Séshat te cherche, ce qui est plus que probable, un rien la mettra sur ta piste……ton nom prononcé, ta magie……tu es coincé toi aussi Thôt puisque tu ne peux même pas parler du fait que tu possède mon corps…….et oui ! _ là Harry prit un ton railleur en sentant l'irritation grandissante du dieu peu habitué à obéir_………c'est embêtant pas vrai?……mais on va devoir travailler ensemble si on veut que tout finisse bien pour nous tous……tu es moi et tu dois le rester, alors trouves une explication plausible à leur donner._

Enervé, mais sachant parfaitement qu'Harry avait raison, Thôt prit sur lui et se calma.

« Je vous expliquerais tout quand Draco se réveillera, je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter deux fois ! dit-il assez sèchement à Blaise avant de l'ignorer et de se mettre à fixer le Nil.

Le Serpentard, un peu surprit par sa sècheresse, parut quand même se satisfaire de cette réponse et vint se placer près de Ron en entendant Draco pousser un gémissement tout en ouvrant les yeux.

« J'ai mal à la tête ! se plaignit le blond tandis qu'ils l'aidaient à s'asseoir, et quand il prit conscience de leur environnement il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'appeler Harry.

Sans hâte ce dernier vint s'accroupir près de lui et Draco inquiet lui jeta les bras autour du cou, ce qui provoqua une crispation chez Thôt, mais sous l'injonction de la voix d'Harry il se résigna à subir l'étreinte.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? où est-ce que nous sommes ? demanda le blond avec une légère panique dans le ton, se réveiller et s'apercevoir qu'on était dans un lieu totalement inconnu n'avait rien de rassurant.

Thôt, toujours aussi crispé, dénoua ses bras et le repoussa doucement avant de se relever, là debout il abaissa son regard sur les trois autres, les fixant à tour de rôle.

« Nous sommes ici parce que je dois sauver une personne d'une mort atroce……c'est une promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un et je ne peux faire autrement, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire mais je vous demande de m'aider et de me faire confiance.

« _Bravo! _Applaudit Harry_......bien trouvé!_

Rassuré Draco se mit sur ses pieds, là il resta sidéré un instant en réalisant dans quel accoutrement il se trouvait, le même pour tous.

« On est habillé comme les anciens Egyptien! Constata t-il, puis il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'Harry qu'il enlaça pour se blottir contre lui.

« J'ai une confiance totale en toi, et si c'est une chose que tu dois faire alors je suis prêt à t'aider autant que je pourrais sans poser de question! Lui dit-il en posant la tête au creux de son cou..........quoi que tu fasses mon amour je suis avec toi.

-

Dans un coin de l'esprit de Thôt le véritable Harry sourit tendrement.

« S_i tu savais comme je t'aime mon ange._

_-_

Mais le dieu lui s'était une nouvelle fois crispé au contact de Draco, en prenant la place du brun il n'avait pas songé qu'il devrait subir ce genre de chose, et il resta les bras ballants, se refusant à toucher ce corps masculin d'où émanait tant d'amour et qu'il tolérait avec peine contre le sien.

« _Prends-le dans tes bras! _Ordonna Harry avec hargne, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le faire......_il a besoin d'être rassuré._

Après un instant d'hésitation Thôt obéit avec réticence et le serra mollement.

Draco ne se rendit compte de rien, blottit contre le brun il avait les yeux fermés, il était bien là, c'était son refuge et il ne craignait plus rien.

Mais Blaise et Ron, toujours agenouillés et qui observaient sans rien dire, eurent pleinement conscience du peu d'enthousiasme d'Harry et de son recul face au blond, ils échangèrent un regard surprit et inquiet où se lisait la même question.

Qu'arrivait-il au brun? Lui qui d'habitude réclamait sans cesse des câlins et cherchait de longue son contact semblait maintenant les fuir.

« Il est peut-être un peu déstabilisé par cette histoire de sauvetage? Murmura Ron.

« Oui c'est sûrement ça! Approuva Blaise......il faut d'ailleurs qu'il nous explique tout ça un peu plus clairement, on doit sauver une personne, d'accord ça on a comprit.....mais qui est-ce? Où sommes-nous? Et pourquoi est-on vêtu de cette façon? Et nos baguettes? Nous ne les avons pas, alors comment allons-nous faire?

Thôt qui l'avait entendu en profita pour se libérer, avec soulagement, de l'étreinte de Draco et vint vers eux, suivit par le blond un peu déçu, il aurait bien voulut un petit baiser.

Le dieu s'assit près de Ron et Blaise qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

« Je vais vous expliquer! Leur dit-il......nous sommes dans l'ancienne Egypte.....

« Au temps des pharaons tu veux dire? S'exclama Draco qui se souvenait de ce qu'il avait apprit durant leur voyage de noce......je comprends mieux notre accoutrement, mais qui nous a amené ici?

Thôt le fixa sans répondre immédiatement, il n'avait pas réfléchit à tout ça et était un peu prit au dépourvu.

_«Vous n'auriez pas dû vous retrouvez ici avec moi!_Lui souffla Harry en venant à son secours......._répètes leur ce que je dis! _Thôt obéit sagement et le brun continua......._c'est par erreur que vous êtes là, vous avez été prit dans un flux temporel crée par quelqu'un que j'ai promit d'aider, mais je lui ai juré de garder le secret sur son nom.......tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je dois sauver une toute jeune femme qui attend un enfant, elle s'appelle Sandhâra....._

« C'est joli comme nom! Le coupa Blaise.

« Oui, merveilleux! Approuva le dieu avec un doux sourire.

Là Harry n'intervint pas, lui trouvait que Draco était le plus beau du monde.

« _Bon reprenons!_ Dit-il à Thôt......_mais à toi seul d'expliquer la suite._

Le dieu raconta donc l'histoire de la jeune femme, en omettant bien entendu tout ce qui le concernait, et mit tout sur le dos d'un don juan qui avait préféré la fuite dés qu'il avait su pour l'enfant, il fit aussi court que possible sur ce sujet et continua en disant:

_« _Sandhâra est en ce moment enfermée dans les sous-sol du temple, et la ville où se trouve ce temple est à une journée de marche d'ici......

« Mais comment allons-nous la sortir de là? L'interrompit Ron, l'histoire du sacrifice l'avait indigné et il était tout prêt à courir au secours de la jeune femme puisque Harry le voulait......nous n'avons même pas nos baguettes.

« Ca n'a aucune importance! Fit Thôt......de toute manière il nous serait impossible de nous servir de v..notre magie....

« Pourquoi ça? S'enquit Draco en le coupant.

« Pour la bonne raison qu'à cette époque-ci elle n'existe pas! Soupira le dieu qui commençait à trouver lassant toutes ces discussions et interruptions........l'Egypte ancienne est régie par les anciens dieux et les démons, pas par la magie des hommes......enfin tout ce que je vous dis je le tiens de la personne qui nous a envoyé ici! Rajouta t-il rapidement en voyant à leurs expressions qu'ils se demandaient comment il savait tout ça.........mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous nous en sortirons très bien, ce n'est qu'un temple et il n'est pas gardé, ou très peu, ces idiots pensent que personne n'oserait le profaner en ne respectant pas les lois de Seth.... il n'y aura pas de problème.

-

Pendant que le faux-lui continuait d'expliquer, Harry qui suivait dans son petit coin eut un sourire amer.

En effet la seule difficulté pour Thôt avait été d'obtenir un corps, il y avait mit des siècles......jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et lui se pointent!

Et actuellement le seul grand souci du dieu était de passer inaperçu aux yeux perçants de Séshat et d'Amon-Rê, le temps qu'il mette Sandhâra à l'abri.

-

« Bon alors! S'exclama Blaise......on sort de là cette pauvre fille, on l'emmène dans un petit village à quelques journées plus au sud en suivant le Nil, et là elle ne risquera plus rien.......ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué, finalement on va surtout marcher si je comprends bien.

-

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois.

Ce petit village était celui qu'ils avaient visité lors de leur voyage de noce.

C'était le sanctuaire de Thôt, un endroit inviolable pour tous les autres dieux, c'était là où à l'origine il avait prévu d'abriter Sandhâra, si il avait agit plus vite et si il s'était un peu plus méfié de son épouse.

C'était le seul endroit où les décisions d'Amon-Rê étaient sans effet et où il pouvait encore se matérialiser sous ses véritables traits.

Chaque dieu possédait son sanctuaire où il était le seul maître, en général c'était leurs lieux de naissance qui leur étaient attribués.

Mais ça Thôt ne le dit pas non plus aux trois autres, il avait trop peur que son nom soit prononcé et attire l'attention, c'était trop risqué, les dieux étaient partout.

Il allait même devoir cacher son identité à Sandhâra, c'était la seule chance qu'il avait de la sauver et il ne devait pas la rater, alors pour plus de sécurité il ne la lui dévoilerait qu'une fois à l'abri du sanctuaire.

Là ils pourraient laisser éclater leur amour sans aucun risque.

Seulement Harry commençait à prendre conscience que la situation allait être très embrouillée quand Sandhâra serait là, comment Thôt allait-il se comporter dés qu'il serait face à elle?

Il prit peur pour Draco.

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

« Il est temps d'y aller ! ordonna Thôt en se levant.

Et sans attendre ses compagnons il se mit en route, s'éloignant rapidement d'une foulée longue et souple.

Les trois autres se levèrent avec un temps de retard, en se regardant avec étonnement, puis Draco se hâta pour le rattraper.

Parvenu à sa hauteur il accorda son pas au sien.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! lui reprocha t-il tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Thôt lui jeta un regard en coin mais comme Harry venait de lui hurler, _« Ne le repousses pas !_ il se raidit mais ne le refusa pas.

-

Ron et Blaise, qui suivaient sans se presser, les observaient avec attention.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange chez Harry ! constata le rouquin.

« Oui ! approuva le Serpentard d'un air soucieux……et ça m'inquiète pour Draco.

« Moi aussi.

-

Durant toute la matinée ils avancèrent tranquillement le long du Nil, traversant des espaces complètement désertiques et d'autres très verdoyants et marécageux.

La région où ils se trouvaient était loin des grandes cités pharaonique, et ils ne rencontrèrent que deux petits hameaux paisibles, peuplés de gens qui vivaient de maïs et de blé qu'ils cultivaient pour le pain, mais principalement de lait, de fromages de chèvres, de dattes dont les palmiers poussaient partout, et surtout de poissons que le Nil fournissait à foison.

Le dieu fleuve nourrissait généreusement son peuple qui avait l'air heureux le long de ses rives, et dont la vie était rythmée par ses crues.

-

En fin de matinée la faim se fit sentir, et alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'un tout petit village Thôt s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco.

Là il détacha une bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture et la lui tendit.

« Tu achètera de quoi manger ! lui dit-il d'un ton sec.....il te suffira de désigner ce que tu veux et tu t'en sortira très bien.

« _Tu as pensé à tout on dirait ! _intervint Harry.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! rétorqua le dieu en pensée……je connais très bien la façon de vivre des mortels.

-

Draco qui avait prit la bourse la fixa un instant, puis il releva les yeux sur Harry, son regard gris était voilé de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de reproche.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit un seul mot de toute la matinée ! fit-il doucement……et les premiers que tu daignes m'adresser c'est pour me donner un ordre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplut?.

« _THOTTTTTT ! _ hurla immédiatement Harry qui ressentit une peine intense en voyant le désarrois du blond, déclenchant par son cri une vive douleur dans la tête du dieu……_je te jure que si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour lui redonner le sourire, je vais trouver le moyen de te le faire payer……hurler sans arrêt par exemple……je t'interdit de le faire souffrir, alors fais un effort !_

Thôt, dont la tête résonnait encore désagréablement, fut bien forcé d'obéir et y mettant un peu plus de cœur il saisit Draco dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Non, tout va bien et tu n'a rien fait, excuses-moi d'accord ? lui murmura t-il……c'est qu'avec toute cette histoire je ne suis plus tout à fait moi-même.

Pas vraiment convaincu mais n'osant pas insister le blond le regarda et lui fit un sourire un peu contraint, de son côté Thôt estimant qu'il en avait fait assez, le relâcha.

-

Un moment plus tard, ils laissèrent le village derrière eux et s'arrêtèrent sous l'ombre de grands palmiers pour se restaurer.

-

Durant cette pause Draco mangea en silence, jetant de temps en temps de petits regards vers Harry qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention et s'était assit à l'écart.

Le blond voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, mais il était incapable de comprendre quoi.

Durant toute la matinée il avait sentit un net rejet de la part du brun et un terrifiant sentiment d'abandon l'envahissait lentement, il avait l'horrible sensation que ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde était en train d'arriver, Harry se détournait de lui.

C'était comme si son pire cauchemar devenait réalité.

Il eu subitement la sensation d'étouffer sous la douleur qui lui comprima violemment le cœur et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

Ne voulant pas qu'Harry s'en aperçoive il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et ce faisant il plongea dans un regard azur.

-

Ron ne fut pas surprit de voir les yeux gris noyés de larmes, mais plutôt peiné, Draco avait tellement souffert à cause d'Harry qu'il était resté très fragile et hyper sensible à tout ce qui le concernait, et là l'incompréhensible changement de comportement du brun avait de quoi inquiéter, même quelqu'un de moins angoissé que Draco.

Le rouquin sourit gentimment au blond et glissa sur le sol pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! lui dit-il en passant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules……c'est cette histoire qui le perturbe.

« Je sais ! murmura Draco qui ravala ses larmes……c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais moi j'en suis pas si sûr que ça, on dirait que brusquement je ne compte plus pour lui ! termina t-il en essuyant d'un revers de poignet les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

-

Harry, qui ne pouvait qu'observer tout ce qui se passait, en aurait pleuré de frustration, son Draco était malheureux et ça c'était insupportable, ça le déchirait.

Il poussa un long hurlement, vrillant le crâne de Thôt qui se prit la tête entre les mains avec une grimace de douleur.

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite, c'est atroce !

« _Dur de n'être qu'un simple mortel pas vrai ? _railla Harry avec colère……_tu vois je peux te faire souffrir, et toi tu ne peux rien faire contre ça……tu fais du mal à Draco et ça je ne peux l'admettre, alors tu vas te comporter avec lui comme tu le ferais avec Sandhâra……_

_« _Ce n'est pas Sandhâra ! objecta Thôt……encore si c'était une femme je pourrais, mais c'est un homme !

_« J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses et de tes états d'âme ! _Gronda Harry_…….moi je ne vois que lui, et pour lui toi tu es moi, alors tu vas agir en tant que tel……autrement je te promet de te faire subir un véritable calvaire dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à la fin des temps, et crois-moi c'est pas une menace en l'air._

« Bon, je ferais un effort ! grommela Thôt à contrecoeur…….mais je refuse de l'embrasser.

_« Tu feras ce qu'il faut jusqu'à ce que tu me rende mon corps ! _rétorqua le brun d'un ton sans réplique……_un point c'est tout._

_-_

Le reste de la journée le dieu tint parole, et à défaut de se montrer tendre, c'était plus fort que lui il n'y parvenait pas, il se montra prévenant et attentionné envers Draco qui reprit un peu confiance.

Rassurant aussi un peu Ron et Blaise par la même occasion.

-

Enfin à la tombée du jour ils arrivèrent en vue d'une ville de taille moyenne, et Thôt s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient à une centaine de mètres de la première maison.

« C'est ici! Dit-il, le regard fixé sur la cité et un petit sourire sur les lèvres, enfin il allait retrouver celle qu'il aimait......nous allons attendre le milieu de la nuit pour y entrer, autant ne pas nous faire remarquer avant d'agir.

-

Ils patientèrent jusque vers les 1h du matin puis pénétrèrent dans la ville endormie, avançant rapidement et silencieusement le long de sombres ruelles tortueuses jusqu'à l'entrée du temple.

Là, planqués derrière les grandes colonnes qui en délimitaient l'enceinte ils observèrent la cour qui les séparait de la grande porte.

Elle était déserte et à part le chant des grillons aucun bruit de pas ou de voix ne se faisait entendre, tout le monde devait dormir.

« Allons-y! Décréta Thôt.

Ils foncèrent jusqu'à la porte où ils s'immobilisèrent tandis que le dieu l'entrouvait avec prudence pour jeter un oeil à l'intérieur, il la connaissait déjà, il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois.

C'était une très vaste salle, éclairée par quelques lampes à huile placées à différents endroits, dont les murs étaient décorés d'immenses fresques très colorées, elles représentaient toutes le dieu Seth dans différentes situation.

Mais à part l'autel, surchargé d'offrandes de toutes sorte, il n'y avait rien et personne ne s'y trouvait.

« Suivez-moi! Chuchota Thôt.

A sa suite ils se glissèrent tous à l'intérieur et le brun les entraîna jusqu'à une autre porte qu'il ouvrit avec la même prudence.

Cela donnait dans un couloir et là, debout devant un escalier un garde se tenait, il était censé surveiller les marches qui descendaient au sous-sol mais là il somnolait en prenant appuie sur sa lance.

« Ne bougez pas de là! Souffla le dieu.

Puis immédiatement, avec la souplesse et la vivacité d'un chat, il se glissa jusque derrière le garde qu'il assomma.

Ceci fait il fit signe aux trois autres de le rejoindre et ils descendirent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir, étroit et peu éclairé, où de part et d'autre se voyait des cellules, toutes avaient les portes grandes ouvertes et étaient vides, sauf la dernière, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la grille.

Trop curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la prisonnière personne ne s'en rendit compte, mais à ce moment-là les yeux verts d'Harry étincelèrent de bonheur en se fixant sur la toute jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle était assise à même le sol de terre battue, le dos appuyé contre le mur du fond elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, elle ne réagit pas à leur présence et resta immobile.

Tout aussi immobile, le petit groupe, à part Thôt qui lui la dévorait littéralement des yeux, la détailla avec curiosité.

Elle était vêtu d'une robe droite en lin blanc et paraissait petite et très menue, une longue tresse de cheveux bruns était ramené sur l'une de ses épaule à la peau dorée, sur l'autre reposait la tête d'un serpent aux yeux de rubis, c'était en fait un bracelet en or fin qui partait de son coude et s'enroulait jusqu'à son épaule.

D'autres bracelets, plus simples mais apparemment de valeur aussi, entouraient chacun de ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles fines.

Elle portait aussi autour du cou un collier au centre duquel se voyait un oeil d'Horus taillé dans une pierre précieuse.

« Elle doit valoir son pesant d'or! Ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Blaise.

Réflexion partagée par tous, ils ignoraient qu'à cette époque c'était normal pour la noblesse.

-

La jeune femme sembla enfin prendre conscience de leur présence, et abaissant la tête elle ouvrit les yeux.

De grands yeux magnifiques, taillés en amande ils étaient immenses, d'un noir d'encre, et nulle frayeur ne s'y lisait.

Elle avait des traits parfaits, d'une grande finesse et d'une fierté aristocratique, et malgré qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment attirés par la gente féminine, tous la jugèrent très attirante et d'une grande beauté.

« Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-elle en les observant calmement.........vous n'êtes pas des prêtres, faites-vous partie de leurs serviteurs?

Blaise, Ron et Draco s'entre regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a...... commença à demander le blond en tournant son regard vers Harry, mais sa question mourut sur ses lèvres devant l'expression du brun.

Ce dernier ne voyait ni n'entendait rien autour de lui, il ne voyait que Sandhâra qu'il fixait avec adoration.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

« Harry ? l'appela doucement Draco en posant une main sur son épaule……qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard que le brun avait pour la jeune femme lui tordait le cœur, pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ?

Cet éclat qu'il y avait dans ses yeux verts il le connaissait bien, et jusqu'à présent c'était quand il le regardait lui qu'il le voyait briller.

**« **_Thôt ! _hurla Harry......._arrêtes de la regarder comme ça._

Le dieu tressaillit et reprenant conscience de ce qui ce passait autour de lui il réagit aussitôt, il tourna la tête vers Draco à qui il sourit.

« Il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Sandhâra.

« Nous sommes venu pour te sortir de là.

« Depuis quand Harry sait parler Egyptien ? souffla Blaise à l'oreille de Ron.

Ce dernier fit une moue d'ignorance puis répondit :

« Ca ne m'étonne même pas, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici j'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaître.

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! soupira le Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils en regardant faire Harry.

Ce dernier tentait, avec maladresse, de faire sauter le verrou de la porte avec son couteau mais n'y parvenait pas, c'était quelque chose que Thôt n'avait jamais eut à faire.

Blaise leva les yeux au plafond et se rapprocha de lui.

« Pousses-toi de là et laisses-moi faire ! fit-il en lui prenant le couteau des mains.

Quelques secondes plus tard la grille était ouverte et le dieu entra dans la cellule.

« Viens vite ! dit-il en tendant une main à la jeune femme toujours assise.

Celle-ci se releva lentement sans la prendre tout en le fixant avec une certaine hésitation, puis brusquement elle se décida et saisit la main tendue.

-

Elle les suivit sans protester et ne dit pas un seul mot tout le temps qu'ils mirent pour refaire le trajet inverse.

Mais quand ils furent sortit de la ville, et qu'ils en furent suffisamment éloignés elle s'arrêta net, tirant d'un coup sec pour libérer sa main qu'Harry n'avait pas lâchée.

Le brun un peu surprit lui fit face.

« Qui êtes-vous et où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda t-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

« Nous venons de la part de quelqu'un qui tient énormément à toi et nous devons t'emmener jusqu'à lui ! expliqua Harry en la couvant du regard……je pense que tu vois de qui je parle……mais surtout ne prononces pas son nom ! rajouta t-il avec hâte en voyant qu'elle allait parler……pour ta propre sécurité ne prononce jamais son nom, jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'abri.

Au ton de sa voix Sandhâra comprit qu'il était très sérieux, mais elle prit un air furibond est croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce lâche qui m'a abandonnée ?......je refuse de vous suivre.

Blaise, Ron et Draco, intrigués, se rapprochèrent et le blond prit Harry par le bras, se serrant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda t-il en jetant un regard peu amène sur la jeune femme, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de les voir main dans la main.

« Elle refuse de nous suivre ! répondit Thôt, qui sous l'ordre d'Harry, ne repoussa pas Draco mais au contraire lui passa son bras autour de la taille.

« Manque plus que ça ! soupira Ron.

Il était très tard, la fatigue commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir et il se blottit contre Blaise en posant avec lassitude la tête sur son épaule.

« Il ne t'a pas abandonné ! protesta le dieu……la preuve on est là !

« _Ouai ! _ricana Harry……_avec juste quelques siècles de retard !_

La remarque de Thôt calma un peu la jeune femme qui rajouta quand même d'un ton acide :

« Il aurait pu agir avant, j'étais en prison par sa faute et d'un seul coup plus aucune nouvelle....disparut, envolé!!.....est-ce qu'il a oublié que je porte son enfant?……le mufle, il va m'entendre, ça oui alors ! termina t-elle en caressant doucement son ventre encore plat.

Là Harry éclata de rire.

_« Dieu ou pas je te plains Thôt, la demoiselle a du caractère !_

« La ferme ! râla ce dernier.

-

Ron, Blaise et Draco qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se disait commencèrent à s'impatienter.

« Harry ! fit le blond en posant son front sur l'épaule du brun……on devrait chercher un endroit pour dormir.

Pour une fois le contact de Draco ne gêna pas Thôt, il avait la sensation qu'il faisait écran entre la colère de Sandhâra, qu'il sentait, et lui-même.

« Bon ça suffit ! décréta t-il d'un ton sans réplique en évitant quand même le grand regard noir……tu viens avec nous un point c'est tout.

La jeune femme, guère perturbée, haussa les épaules avec indifférence, de toute manière elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, sans compter qu'elle ne rêvait que de revoir Thôt qu'elle aimait à la folie.

-

Ils se remirent donc en route, Draco ne lâchant pas Harry qui lui ne quittait pas Sandhâra près de laquelle il marchait.

Ron et Blaise suivaient tranquillement derrière.

-

A un moment, agacée par l'attention constante d'Harry que Sandhâra trouvait très déplacée, elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha de Ron à qui elle fit un sourire lumineux, tout en se plaçant près de lui.

« Tu as les cheveux roux comme Seth, tu es l'un de ses fils ! lui dit-elle……c'est très rare et c'est un grand honneur.

Le rouquin ne comprit pas un mot, mais il rougit fortement, gêné par le grand regard appréciateur avec lequel elle le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Thôt, qui s'était arrêté et retourné dés que la jeune femme s'était éloignée de lui, répondit d'un ton rogue :

« Elle dit que tu es un fils de Seth à cause de tes cheveux roux qu'elle admire.

« Qu'elle admire de loin alors ! intervint Blaise qui immédiatement fit changer Ron de côté, se plaçant ainsi entre lui et Sandhâra qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif et étonné, elle avait agit sans malice et se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Mais Thôt coupa court à tout en venant saisir la jeune femme par le bras, la ramenant en tête à la hauteur de Draco qui n'avait pas bougé et les regardait d'un air blessé.

Le blond comprenait de moins en moins ce qui ce passait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au comportement du brun.

-

Ils marchèrent environ une heure, et pendant tout ce temps Sandhâra ne cessa pas d'observer les quatres garçons à la dérobée, ils l'intriguaient.

Surtout le blond, il émanait de lui une grande détresse.

La jeune femme était loin d'être stupide, au contraire elle avait un esprit très vif et un certain pouvoir qui même quand elle ne s'en servait pas lui permettait de deviner bien des choses, et elle comprit très bien que ces quatre-là formaient deux couples.

Constatation qui ne la dérangea pas, même si en Egypte l'homosexualité n'était pas toléré au grand jour, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas si choquant finalement et même plutôt amusant.

Pour Ron et Blaise c'était très clair, ils s'aimaient tous les deux autant, c'était visible dans chacun des gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Par contre pour les deux restants c'est surtout en regardant Draco que c'était visible, il était amoureux fou d'Harry il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais chez ce dernier c'était loin d'être aussi net et elle sentait que cela rendait le blond malheureux.

Du coup il faisait ressortir chez elle son côté sentimental ainsi que son instinct protecteur qui lui donna envie de l'aider, parce qu'elle le sentait fragile, qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui et qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, l'amour qu'elle percevait chez lui elle le ressentait elle aussi, pour Thôt.

-

Ils finirent par trouver un coin qui leur convenait, tapissé d'une herbe grasse et souple et bien à l'abri au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres, et s'y arrêtèrent.

Aussitôt Blaise entraîna Ron à l'écart, loin de Sandhâra, et une fois allongé il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort, comme si il avait peur qu'elle vienne le lui prendre pendant son sommeil.

Ron, tout sourire, ne protesta pas.

-

Draco qui se sentait mal alla s'asseoir dans un coin, il ne savait plus que penser ni que faire et se sentait abattu.

Sans le soutient de l'amour du brun il était perdu.

Et puis pourquoi cette fille semblait-elle lui faire autant d'effet ?

Etait-il possible qu'Harry ne l'aime plus à cause d'elle ?

Non, se dit-il en secouant lentement la tête, tout bien réfléchit il avait changé avant même de la voir, dés leur arrivée ici il avait été différent, froid et lointain, elle n'y était pour rien, sa présence à elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses c'est tout.

Perdu dans ses pensées moroses il sursauta quand Sandhâra, qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir, s'installa tout près de lui et lui sourit avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

« Je peux dormir près de toi ? lui demanda t-elle tout en s'expliquant aussi par geste.

Trop surprit pour répondre Draco qui avait saisit haussa simplement les épaules dans un mouvement indifférent.

Deux secondes après Harry était là et allait se mettre près d'elle mais elle le stoppa d'un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

« Va dormir près de ton ami ! lui dit-elle d'un ton sec et avec irritation……je n'ai pas besoin de toi, lui oui.

Thôt s'immobilisa et Draco, qui le regardait faire avec déception et reproche, comprit que la jeune femme venait de le repousser.

Son regard gris descendit sur elle, et croisant ses grands yeux noirs leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

Etrangement un courant amical fait de compréhension et auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout, passa entre eux, et presque malgré lui un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, que Sandhâra lui rendit.

« _Finalement je l'aime bien cette fille ! _jubila Harry tandis que mécontent Thôt s'installait près de Draco.

« _Ehhhh…….mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !!! _reprit soudain le brun en la voyant poser la tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Ce dernier accepta d'ailleurs sans rien dire, son contact lui parut même agréable, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui inspirait confiance et l'attirait.

« Jaloux ? se moqua Thôt qui n'appréciait lui-même que modérément.

« _Non........c'est pas ça, mais quand même..... ils se connaissent même pas!....... et puis c'est à toi d'agir comme elle le fait.........alors fais pareil _hurla Harry, il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que le dieu obéisse et ne s'en privait pas.

Thôt bougonna quelque chose mais il obtempéra, il s'allongea contre le blond et posa la tête sur son autre épaule.

Aussitôt Draco tourna légèrement la tête et le nez dans les cheveux du brun il respira son odeur en fermant les yeux, il aurait tellement voulut un moment d'intimité avec lui, ses baisers et ses caresses lui manquaient, il avait aussi besoin qu'ils se parlent enfin, besoin d'être rassuré sur son amour.

Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire que lui seul comptait à ses yeux et qu'il l'aimait toujours autant.

Il s'endormit sans se douter une seule seconde que son Harry se rongeait de frustration et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le lui dire.

-

**A bientôt!**

**-**

**ps: **Bisous nine, j'espère que tu as passée de super vacances!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube Thôt, qui dans son sommeil était venu blottir son nez au creux du cou de Draco, fut réveillé par ce dernier qui l'appelait doucement, la bouche contre son oreille.

Immédiatement il se dégagea et se redressa sur un coude, là il vit que Sandhâra avait bougée en dormant et s'était éloignée du blond.

Celui-ci, qui était allongé sur le dos, se rappela à lui en levant une main pour la poser sur sa joue, la caressant doucement.

« Harry regardes-moi ! chuchota t-il avec dans la voix un chagrin et une inquiétude très perceptible…je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si indifférent, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? moi je t'aime tellement, ta froideur me fait mal, embrasses-moi s'il te plait.

Thôt, qui avait baissé les yeux sur lui, fronça les sourcils et allait reculer quand un cri d'Harry l'en empêcha :

« _Fais ce qu'il te demande ou je t'éclate les tympans !_

« Je ne peux pas ! lui rétorqua le dieu en pensée……là c'est vraiment trop me demander.

« _Thôt, tu vas fermer les yeux et t'imaginer que c'est Sandhâra d'accord ? _le supplia Harry qui comprit que là il valait mieux chercher à l'amadouer que le menacer, si jamais il repoussait Draco ce serait comme lui planter un couteau en plein cœur……_je t'en supplie fais-le, si tu refuses c'est comme si tu le tuais de tes mains, il est resté très fragile émotionnellement tu sais, alors fais-le, je t'en supplieje t'ensupplie._

Le dieu ne répondit pas immédiatement et fixa le blond, son regard gris était plein d'attente, de tristesse, de crainte, et il semblait si malheureux que presque malgré lui Thôt lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« D'accord ! soupira t-il intérieurement, il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie, mais il devait reconnaître que Draco était vraiment beau et émouvant à le regarder comme ça, ça rendait la chose un peu moins pénible et il se dit qu'après tout en fermant les yeux et en pensant fort à Sandhâra comme le disait Harry, ça devrait aller.

Le cœur du blond explosa de joie quand il vit le visage d'Harry se pencher sur le sien, et il ferma lui aussi les yeux en glissant sa main dans les cheveux bruns et enfin leurs bouches se joignirent.

Thôt ne chercha pas à couper court au baiser et se laissa faire, mais quand ils s'écartèrent le regard gris était encore plus triste qu'avant.

Sans un mot Draco se leva et s'éloigna, sous le regard indifférent du dieu qui estimait avoir fait de son mieux.

-

Le blond se rendit sur le bord du Nil et là son regard plein de larmes se fixa sur les eaux sans les voir.

Il avait perdu Harry, maintenant c'était pratiquement certain.

Ce baiser qu'il venait de lui donner n'avait rien eut d'amoureux, il connaissait trop bien son brun pour se tromper.

Jusqu'à présent les baisers d'Harry avaient toujours étaient passionnés et enflammés, quand il l'embrassait c'était comme si il lui criait 'Je t'aime à la folie', il y mettait tout son cœur amoureux et Draco le ressentait toujours avec intensité, à chaque fois c'était pour eux une véritable explosion de bonheur et de passion partagée.

Mais là il n'y avait rien eut, il n'avait rien ressentit venant du brun…rienrienrien……absolument rien !

Il leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux, serrant fort les paupières pour retenir ses larmes.

La douleur de son cœur était atroce.

« Je vous en prie ! murmura t-il, s'adressant à il ne savait qui……ne me faîtes pas ça, ne me l'enlevez pas, je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans lui.

-

« _Pourquoi Draco est partit comme ça ?_ se demanda Harry avec une certaine inquiétude.

« J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé ! rétorqua immédiatement Thôt……n'exiges rien de plus de ma part.

« _Je sais ! _soupira le brun……_mais tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien et Draco ne va pas bien je le sens et ça me fait peur……je l'aime tant !_

« Ecoutes ! fit le dieu d'un ton insouciant……c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours, après je vous renvoie chez vous et je te rendrais ton corps, et je suis sûr que tu sauras très bien te débrouiller pour tout arranger entre vous.

« _Mais tu ne comprends pas le mal que tu es en train de lui faire ? _s'énerva Harry……_et si il se suicidait encore ? je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça._

« Calmes toi ! le raisonna Thôt……il n'y a aucun poison ici, en plus c'est plutôt désert, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

-

Du coin à l'écart où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour dormir, Ron et Blaise qui étaient réveillés, et avaient assistés à tout, observaient Harry avec une certaine perplexité.

« Plus ça va et plus je le trouve étrange ! constata le Serpentard qui secoua lentement la tête……on dirait qu'il est en train de parler tout seul maintenant non ?

« Oui on dirait bien ! approuva le rouquin sourcils froncés……c'est bizarre mais il y a des moments où j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce n'est pas Harry qui est là.

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait prit la place d'Harry ? mais comment ? avec du polynectar ?

Il se tu une seconde pour réfléchir et reprit :

« Non c'est impossible, regardes comme nous sommes habillés, où cacherait-il ses flacons ? il lui en faudrait tout un tas pour tenir aussi longtemps.

« Non c'est pas ça ! répondit Ron qui soupira……je ne sais pas comment dire……c'est bien Harry qui est là, mais en même temps c'est comme si c'était pas lui.

Blaise fit une petite grimace amusée.

« C'est peut-être tout simplement le voyage dans le temps qui lui a détraqué le cerveau.

« Peut-être ! fit le rouquin qui se mit à rire puis porta son regard vers le Nil, où il aperçut Draco, debout, épaules affaissées et tête basse il semblait très abattu, même de loin………en tout cas j'aimerais qu'Harry reprenne rapidement ses esprits ! reprit-il en perdant son sourire et en se levant……Draco à l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal, viens allons le voir.

-

Sandhâra émergea du sommeil et tout en s'étirant elle ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard vert d'Harry posé sur elle, il était assit à quelques pas à peine et la fixait avec un air amoureux qui lui déplut fortement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait après elle celui-là?

Agacée elle se releva vivement d'un mouvement très souple et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Trouves-nous de quoi manger au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

« Trouver à manger ? répéta Thôt éberlué en sortant de la béatitude amoureuse dans laquelle il s'était plongé en la regardant dormir.

« Et bien oui ! s'énerva la jeune femme……va ramasser des dattes, pêcher du poisson…..je ne sais pas moi !

« Pêcher ? répéta de nouveau le dieu avec effarement, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour attraper du poisson, il n'avait jamais eut aucun besoin de s'abaisser à une telle tâche, seuls les simples mortels pratiquait ce genre d'activité, pas les dieux.

« Tu ne sais pas pêcher ? Mais tu sors d'où toi? s'exclama Sandhâra avec étonnement.....tous les égyptiens savent pêcher! Elle se tu une seconde devant l'expression un peu perdue du brun et poussa un profond soupir……vas cueillir des dattes alors, tu peux faire ça au moins ?

Thôt jeta un regard vers les palmier-dattier qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres de là, ils étaient hauts, mais l'un d'entre eux avait poussé en penchant sérieusement et il semblait facile de grimper le long du tronc.

Il se leva et lui sourit.

« Oui ça je peux ! fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mi-excédée, mi-amusée, mais surtout soulagée Sandhâra se retrouva toute seule et se demanda où étaient Ron, Blaise et Draco qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle les chercha du regard mais ils se trouvaient assez loin et étaient cachés à sa vue par un fourré de Tamarins, ne sachant trop quoi faire elle s'assit dans l'herbe, attendant patiemment le petit déjeuner.

-

« Elle est là tout près de moi et je ne peux même pas la toucher ! Marmonna Thôt en entamant sa grimpée, qui s'avéra en effet très aisée.

« _Je suis ravit de voir que tu souffres toi aussi ! _se moqua Harry……_mais concentre toi plutôt sur ce que tu fais, je tiens à retrouver mon corps en bon état._

« C'est à peine si elle me regarde ! se plaignit le dieu en ignorant sa remarque, tandis qu'il prenait de la hauteur avec beaucoup d'agilité.

« _Tu préfèrerais qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ?_ Railla le brun……_n'oublies pas que ce sont les miens et que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle voit, tu devrait plutôt être content de constater qu'elle ne se laisse pas séduire par le premier venu._

« Oui je sais ! soupira Thôt qui s'assit sur le tronc et avança la main vers les premiers fruits……j'ai confiance en elle et en son amour......et puis finalement on peut dire que c'est toi qui l'énerve puisque c'est ton apparence.

« _C'est ça, consoles-toi comme tu peux!_ répliqua Harry qui réfléchit une seconde et reprit……_remarques que Draco n'a pas eut l'air de l'énerver lui........t'es vraiment sûr que tu peux avoir confiance?_

_« _J'aurais dû te rendre muet! Grogna le dieu.

-

« Draco tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis ! fit Ron en entourant d'un bras affectueux les épaules du blond……je suis sûr qu'Harry t'aime toujours autant et qu'il va se reprendre.

« C'est la remontée dans le temps qui a dû lui griller un peu la cervelle ! plaisanta Blaise, qui cherchait à alléger la peine de son ami en le faisant rire……ça va s'arranger tu verras.

Mais le cœur de Draco était trop lourd, il n'avait aucune envie de rire.

« Non je ne crois pas ! murmura t-il avant de poser avec lassitude son front sur l'épaule de Ron……j'ai tellement peur, sans lui je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, je préfère mourir que….

Le rouquin lui fit brusquement face et le saisit rudement par les épaules pour le secouer sans douceur, le regard furieux et malheureux de l'entendre parler ainsi.

« Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille ! gronda t-il la gorge nouée devant tant de désarrois, il avait partagé pendant si longtemps la souffrance de Draco qu'il savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, il était tout à fait capable d'en arriver là, rien ne serait pire pour lui que de perdre Harry, il ne s'en remettrait pas …….Blaise et moi on va veiller sur toi et je te jure que…..

Un hurlement strident lui coupa la parole et ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard stupéfait, avant de se tourner dans la direction d'où était venu le cri.

« C'est Sandhâra ! fit Blaise qui se mit à courir vers l'endroit où ils savaient que se trouvait la jeune femme, Ron et Draco le suivirent.

Quelques mètres plus loin ils s'arrêtaient pile face à deux hommes qui avaient tout l'air de bandits, ils étaient entièrement revêtus de manteaux amples en laine et seuls leurs yeux durs et luisants de convoitise étaient visibles sous leurs turbans.

Un couteau dans une main l'un d'entre eux maintenait Sandhâra contre lui tandis que l'autre levait vers eux, d'un geste menaçant, un long sabre recourbé à la lame étincelante et bien aiguisée.

La jeune femme se débattait mais cela ne faisait que faire rire son agresseur, sans paraître gêné il la tenait d'un seul bras, la soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et son couteau n'était pas loin de sa gorge.

Draco, Ron et Blaise ne savaient que faire pour lui venir en aide, se jetter sur les deux bandits était trop risqué, surtout pour Sandhdâra, hésitants ils restèrent donc immobiles et l'homme au sabre leur cracha quelques mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas, mais ils supposèrent qu'il leur ordonnait de ne rien tenter.

Sans les quitter des yeux les agresseurs, qui ne cherchaient pas l'affrontement, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était la fille et les bijoux, se mirent à reculer, emmenant Sandhâra avec eux.

Cette dernière leur criait avec rage tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait mais cela ne les perturba pas et ils continuèrent à reculer.

**-**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

Continuant de reculer les agresseurs se retrouvèrent sous les palmiers-dattiers et là subitement Sandhâra cessa de se débattre, elle savait qu'Harry se trouvait dans l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient et elle espérait ainsi lui donner du temps pour agir.

Comme elle s'y attendait, surprit par sa soudaine passivité les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder.

« Tu as enfin compris que tes gesticulations ne servaient à rien ? rigola l'un des deux……c'est très bien, tu es à nous maintenant et il vaut mieux t'y faire tout de suite.

Sandhâra leva la tête vers lui, hautaine.

Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si Harry ne la libérait pas mais elle ne tremblait pas.

Pourtant elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'ils lui réservaient, à cause de sa beauté ils ne la tueraient pas, ils allaient lui arracher l'or qu'elle portait, ils la garderait quelques temps pour abuser d'elle, puis finalement ils la vendraient sur l'un des nombreux marchés d'esclaves du pays.

Tous les ans il arrivait la même chose à des centaines de filles, les enlèvements étaient monnaie courante.

En général ils étaient effectués par des pillards, comme ces deux-là, qui montaient et redescendaient sans cesse le long du Nil, à la recherche de la moindre occasion qui leur rapporterait un peu d'argent.

-

Sandhâra jeta un regard haineux à l'homme et sans peur elle lui cracha au visage de toutes ses forces, ce dernier poussa un grognement de colère indigné et leva le poing pour la frapper.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Thôt, qui s'était laissé tomber de l'arbre, leur arriva dessus et les entraîna dans sa chute, les sonnant à demi.

Le dieu se remit sur ses pieds aussi rapidement qu'un félin, la rage l'habitait, tous ses muscles étaient bandés et il possédait une force physique qu'Harry n'avait jamais eut.

Avant même que Ron, Draco et Blaise, qui se précipitèrent immédiatement pour l'aider, ne furent parvenus à sa hauteur, il s'était débarrassé des deux agresseurs qui gisaient maintenant sur le sol, inconscients.

Si il ne les avait pas simplement tués c'était bien à cause d'Harry qui s'était mit à lui hurler de ne pas le faire.

-

Ebahis les trois s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas et le blond regarda Harry avec adoration, sa rapidité d'action et sa puissance l'avait sidéré, un vrai lion.

Puis il voulut aller jusqu'à lui, mais déjà le brun s'était tourné vers Sandhâra, qui était au sol à demie sonnée et agenouillé près d'elle il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'examina avec attention pour voir si elle n'avait rien.

Immobile le cœur de Draco fit une chute douloureuse dans sa poitrine et son regard s'éteint de nouveau, Harry ne voyait qu'elle.

Il sentit brusquement que de chaque côté on lui prenait la main pour la serrer et cette petite marque de soutient et d'affection, donnée par Ron et Blaise qui l'entouraient, lui donna envie de pleurer tout en lui faisant du bien, et en silence ils observèrent le couple.

Mais Sandhâra, qui reprit très rapidement ses esprits, repoussa immédiatement Harry dés qu'elle le vit pencher sur elle et se leva.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, mais là tu en fais un peu trop ! lui dit-elle assez sèchement.

Puis elle jeta un regard froid sur les deux agresseurs inconscients.

« Ils sont morts ?

« Non mais ils en ont pour quelques temps avant d'émerger ! répondit Thôt qui haussa les épaules en les regardant avec dédain……ils sont bien amôchés, ils n'ennuierons plus personne pendant un moment.

Leur sort lui important peu Sandhâra ne dit rien, mais tournant son regard du côté du trio elle ressentit immédiatement le malaise de Draco à qui elle sourit.

« Nous devrions y aller ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Thôt…….nous mangerons plus tard.

-

Ils se mirent en route et cette fois Draco ne chercha pas la compagnie d'Harry, être près de lui alors qu'il serait indifférent lui faisait trop mal, il resta près de Ron et Sandhâra en fit autant, voulant éviter le brun qui l'énervait à ne pas la lâcher elle vint se mettre près du rouquin à qui elle prit la main.

Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, il dégageait des ondes très positives qui étaient vraiment agréables, elle comprenait pourquoi le beau noir en était aussi amoureux, on se sentait bien près du rouquin, il n'y avait rien de mauvais en lui.

Ron se retrouva donc entouré, et d'un côté par Draco, qui de temps en temps lui prenait le bras pour le serrer avec une certaine angoisse.

« Sûrement quand il a trop de pensées moroses ! se dit le rouquin qui dans ces cas-là le rassurait d'un sourire.

Et de l'autre par Sandhâra qui le tenait par la main et se mit à parler avec animation d'un ton joyeux et musical, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'elle disait, mais il trouvait vraiment joli sa façon de parler, c'était comme si elle les berçait, sa tonalité avait une sonorité presque hypnotique, et au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte avec amusement que Draco lui aussi était sous le charme de son babillage, il ne lui serrait plus le bras et jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil vers la jeune femme, qui lui souriait à chaque fois, et il semblait avoir un peu mit de côtés ses angoisses.

-

Blaise et Harry, plutôt renfrognés, marchaient derrière.

Le Serpentard n'appréciait que modérément la présence de la jeune femme auprès de son rouquin, même si étant loin d'être stupide il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait, mais il était jaloux et c'était plus fort que lui.

Pour Draco cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, son ami avait besoin de soutient et il savait que depuis des années il trouvait réconfort auprès de Ron, mais elle non, ce n'était pas qu'il détestait la jeune femme, en réalité il la trouvait même sympathique mais qu'elle se colle à Ron ça il avait du mal à le supporter.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! râla t-il en jetant un regard noir vers Harry.

Surprit, le dieu qui avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Sandhâra, les tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? demanda t-il avec hauteur.

« Tout ! rétorqua Blaise avec mauvaise humeur et d'un air buté……tu nous a amené ici, tu fais souffrir Draco à cause de cette fille qui ne veut même pas de toi, du coup elle se réfugie près de Ron et moi je ne l'ai plus.

« _Il a raison ! _s'écria immédiatement Harry……_demande lui si Draco lui a parlé._

« Draco t'a dis quelque chose ? interrogea le dieu.

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama Blaise avec rancœur…….si tu veux tout savoir il croit t'avoir perdu et il veut mourir, mais il n'avait même pas besoin de parler, y a qu'à le regarder pour comprendre qu'il va mal……t'es content de toi ?

« _THÔÔTTTTT !!!!_hurla Harry, faisant tressaillir le dieu qui eut une grimace de douleur…….._je vais te découper la cervelle par ultrasons…….il faut lui dire la vérité._

_« _C'est impossible ! fit Thôt à haute voix, perturbé par le cri du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? répondit Blaise, croyant qu'il s'adressait à lui……qu'il se suicide ?

« _Il le faut ! _cria Harry dans le même temps.

« Non parce que dans ce cas là ce qui a été fait sera défait ! expliqua le dieu toujours à voix haute, ses tempes s'étaient misent à pulser et il souffrait, le brun avait déclenché une migraine et c'était une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Comment ça ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Blaise sans le savoir……….qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rajouta ce dernier.

Thôt se prit l'arrête du nez en grimaçant et la massa lentement.

« Vous me fatiguez tous les deux !

« Tous les deux?.... où tu vois qu'on est deux ? fit Blaise qui le regarda avec effarement et incompréhension……Harry je crois que tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal.

Ceci dit il s'éloigna rapidement et rejoignit les trois autres.

-

_« Et voilà, en plus mes amis vont penser que je suis fou ! _gémit Harry……._après tout ça jamais Draco et moi ne pourront reprendre le cours normal de notre vie……je vais le perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre !_ termina t-il dans un sanglot.

« Ecoutes Harry je vais trouver une solution, laisses-moi un peu de tranquillité, je vais trouver une demie vérité………………ou un demi mensonge, comme tu veux, mais qui leur expliquera ton comportement….

« _Pourquoi as-tu dis 'Tout ce qui a été fait sera défait' ? _le coupa le brun.

« Parce que si jamais ils apprenaient la vérité presque immédiatement ce serait un retour dans le passé, tu te retrouverais au moment de l'incantation…….qui ne marcherait pas bien sûr, ce serait un retour à la case départ……et là aussi toi seul garderais le souvenir de tout, tu imagine ? tu l'aurais sauvé pour le perdre encore une fois, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites…….bien que là tu ne souffrirais pas longtemps puisqu'ayant échoué dans les six mois tu mourrais........autre détail que le vieux magicien a oublié.

« _Tu fais cher payer ton aide !_ constata Harry abattu, il ne voyait plus de solution, comment expliquer à Draco son comportement sans lui dire la vérité?

« Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de prix, et le monde des dieux est régi par certaines règles qui sont immuables et que nul ne peut changer ! rétorqua Thôt.

« _Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait suffit que tu joues mon rôle correctement pour qu'il n'y ai aucun problème ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir c'est vrai, mais ils sont vraiment unique tous les trois et je tiens à eux, j'aime Draco de toute mon âme et j'ai énormément d'affection pour Ron et Blaise, et ils étaient prêts à sauver Sandhâra sans poser de question, juste pour m'aider, il aurait suffit que tu fasses un petit effort, mais non!……tout est de ta faute._

Le ton d'Harry était si triste que Thôt s'en émut.

« Je sais ! reconnut-il……mais premièrement la présence de tes amis n'était pas prévu, et puis j'ai tellement de mal à contenir tout cet amour que j'ai pour elle…… pour tout te dire je n'avais pas pensé du tout qu'il faudrait que j'agisse avec Draco comme si c'était toi, il m'a servit pour t'obliger à accepter mais pour le reste il n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux, pour moi il avait à peu près autant de valeur qu'un grain de sable, je n'ai vu que la possibilité de la sauver elle.

« _Si je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité je vais le perdre !_ souffla Harry qui l'entendit à peine……._si il ne se suicide pas il n'aura plus confiance en moi._

« Je viens de te le dire ! répliqua le dieu……je vais trouver une histoire plausible et qui collera autant que possible à la réalité……mais il faudra quand même attendre que nous soyons dans mon sanctuaire, je pense qu'il sera nécessaire que je dévoile mon nom……ce que je n'avais pas prévu de faire.

« _Alors quoi ? _s'insurgea aigrement Harry…….._tu comptais nous renvoyer comme ça sans aucune explication dés qu'on serait arrivé ?_ _ Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences qu'il y aurait pour nous pas vrai? Tu t'es juste servit de moi._

« Exactement ! répondit posément Thôt qui soupira et reprit……pour être totalement honnête avec toi je n'avais besoin que de ton corps durant quelques jours, tu étais une offrande dont je pouvais me servir à ma guise, et à partir du moment où Sandhâra était à l'abri je me moquais du reste…..les conséquences pour vous m'importaient peu, une fois de retour dans votre futur je m'était dit que ce serait à toi de te débrouiller, je n'ai rien calculé de tout ça, tu ne m'intéressais qu'en tant que réceptacle.

« _Je te remercies de ta franchise _Rétorqua le brun encore plus aigrement............_et qu'est-ce qui a changé?_

Thôt mit un temps très long avant de répondre, il se perdit d'abord dans une longue réflexion qui finit par énerver Harry guère porté sur la patience.

« _Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé? _Répéta t-il d'un ton brusque.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment! Avoua finalement le dieu..............j'arrive à percevoir un peu tes sentiments et l'affection que tu as pour eux, et à cause de toi je me sens obligé de vous prendre en compte.......pour être plus clair c'est un peu comme si maintenant toi et tes amis aviez une existence réelle au lieu de n'être qu'un moyen.......seulement je suis incapable de jouer l'amoureux auprès de Draco, mais je te promet que je réparerais les dégâts Harry, quand nous serons dans mon sanctuaire.

« I_l sera peut-être trop tard! _Souffla le brun avec désespoir, tout en comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et espérer.

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

Durant tout ce temps ils avaient bien avancés et ils arrivèrent en vue d'un hameau de pêcheurs.

Ce n'était qu'un petit groupe de maisons blanchies à la chaux et blottit au coeur d'un oasis de verdure, mais il était très animé.

Des enfants de tout âge et à demi nus couraient dans les ruelles en criant et riant, au milieu de cochons, chèvres et moutons qui déambulaient librement, du seuil de leurs maisons des hommes et des femmes s'interpellaient gaiement entre voisins pour discuter, et l'ensemble donnait une agréable impression de joie de vivre.

Fatigués ils prirent le temps de s'y arrêter.

Immédiatement Ron et Draco déclenchèrent une vive curiosité, l'un à cause de ses cheveux roux, l'autre à cause de sa blondeur, deux couleurs déjà assez rare dans le pays mais que les habitants de ce village reculé n'avaient jamais vu.

Mais c'était une curiosité amicale, les gens étaient très hospitaliers.

Ils prirent donc le temps de se désaltérer dans la taverne, où ils purent par la même occasion acheter de la nourriture, le village étant tout petit la taverne était le point de rendez-vous et servait à tout.

-

Alors qu'ils étaient assit, et que Sandhâra était allé s'occuper du ravitaillement, Draco, qui fixait depuis un moment l'alliance qui se trouvait à l'annulaire d'Harry, dont la main était posée sur la table, avança la sienne et se mit à la caresser du bout du doigt.

« Harry, est-ce qu'elle signifie encore quelque chose pour toi ? demanda t-il d'un ton songeur.

Tel un aiguillon à boeufs la voix du brun explosa immédiatement dans la tête de Thôt, la transperçant une fois de plus.

« _Dis-lui oui……dis-lui que cet anneau représente tout pour moi._

« Oui ! répondit simplement le dieu au blond sans le regarder, il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs, ce genre de discussion le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas concerné.

« Oui et c'est tout ? murmura Draco qui fixait toujours l'alliance.

« Oui, cet anneau représente tout pour moi ! répéta cette fois Thôt très sagement.

« Quelle conviction dans ta voix ! se moqua tristement le blond qui leva les yeux sur lui……tu mens très mal tu sais.

« Je ne mens pas ! protesta le dieu qui suivait les ordres d'Harry……je t'aime Draco, tu es tout pour moi.

Malheureusement sa voix trop mécanique manquait toujours autant de conviction, difficile de dire je t'aime à une personne quand on ne ressent rien pour elle, dans ces conditions le coeur n'y est pas et le blond qui était hyper sensible ne fut pas dupe.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Arrêtes, tu t'enfonces là ! fit-il avec un regard particulièrement douloureux……ça en serait risible si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal ! rajouta t-il en se levant.

« Où tu vas ? lui cria Thôt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit Draco d'une voix étranglée sans se retourner.

Ron et Blaise qui se trouvaient face à eux, et étaient restés silencieux, foudroyèrent Harry d'un regard noir de reproche avant de se lever d'un même élan pour partir après le blond.

« _Oh seigneur ! _murmura le brun à la limite du désespoir……_c'est de pire en pire.....rattrapes-le !_

« Je ne peux pas laisser Sandhâra toute seule ! rétorqua le dieu……et puis tes amis sont avec lui.

-

La jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce avait tout vu et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas pour le blond, se saisissant du sac de nourriture que lui tendait le tavernier/marchand, elle traversa la salle rapidement et se planta face à Thôt, debout devant la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait? Demanda t-elle rudement, sourcils froncés.....ça t'amuses de le rendre malheureux?

« Non pas du tout, mais je n'y peux rien! Soupira le dieu qui leva les yeux et les riva aux siens......je suis amoureux, mais pas de lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, au lieu de l'éviter au bout de trois secondes, parce qu'il l'agacait, Sandhâra plongea vraiment son regard dans le sien et s'y noya.........il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux-là!

Un amour qui lui était adressé à elle et qu'elle connaissait.

Ce moment s'éternisa et lentement l'expression sévère de la jeune femme se transforma en perplexité, puis en stupéfaction avant que son visage ne rayonne carrément de bonheur.

« C'est toi! Murmura t-elle tout en lâchant son sac et en se laissant doucement tomber sur une chaise.......c'est toi! répéta t-elle, n'en revenant pas.

« Oui c'est moi mais surtout ne prononces pas mon nom! Se hâta de lui dire Thôt, tout en se penchant par-dessus la table pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes, se mettant à les caresser.......ça pourrait être dangereux, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'elle l'ai reconnut, bien que par honnêteté elle ne s'en serve qu'en cas exceptionnel, elle avait la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens et elle pouvait même dans une certaine mesure influencer leurs esprits, sans pouvoir les obliger à faire ce qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas, elle les poussait juste à aller dans la bonne direction en leur transmettant ses propres forces et son énergie.

Ce don lui donnait aussi une finesse et une intuition qui lui permettait de deviner aisément bien des choses dés que la personne l'intéressait.

Sandhâra eut un merveilleux sourire, si tendre que le dieu eut l'impression que son coeur s'envolait.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là! Murmura t-elle.

« Tu ne m'en veux plus? Demanda t-il gentimment taquin......le soir où on t'a libérée tu as dit que j'allais t'entendre.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« C'était vrai sur l'instant mais je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir longtemps.......mais pourquoi as-tu cette apparence? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit avant?

Thôt amena l'une de ses mains vers sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume avant d'y frotter sa joue.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'est une longue histoire! Répondit-il......et que je pensais qu'il était plus sûr d'attendre d'être au sanctuaire, mais je vais tout te raconter.

-

_« C'est une catastrophe! _Pensa Harry à part......._Sandhâra ne pourra pas cacher qu'elle est amoureuse elle aussi......de moi.....c'est ce que va croire Draco......mon dieu aidez-moi, c'est encore pire que pire!_

_-_

_« _Je suis morte? Murmura Sandhâra quand il eut finit son récit, elle savait que posseder l'amour d'un dieu, dont elle connaissait tous les pouvoirs, pouvait l'amener à vivre des évenements surprenants, qu'avec lui tout était possible et que rien n'aurait dû la surprendre, mais apprendre qu'on était morte depuis des siècles avait quand même de quoi désarçonner n'importe qui.

« Non plus maintenant! Fit Thôt.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes avec incomprehension, c'était trop dur à assimiler, puis elle se secoua.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse ça de côté! Dit-elle.........mais si j'ai bien tout compris eux viennent du futur, ils ne sont au courant de rien puisque tu ne peux rien leur dire, sauf Harry qui est là avec nous! Elle soupira......et ce pauvre Draco qui a déjà tant souffert, je comprends pourquoi il semble si fragile......Harry, vous avez subit beaucoup de chagrins tous les deux, et je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça.

« _Merci! _Murmura le brun.

Ce que le dieu répéta à Sandhâra qui se leva, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Rejoignons les autres! Dit-elle.

-

Dehors ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant les trois autres, mais il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, tout les gens étaient rentrés chez eux pour le repas de midi.

« Où sont-ils? S'inquiéta Sandhâra.

« Ils nous attendent sûrement à la sortie du village! Répondit Thôt qui en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et chercha sa bouche.

Mais la jeune femme le repoussa en douceur, tout en faisant non de la tête, et étonné il la fixa sans comprendre.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me retrouver dans tes bras, goûter enfin à tes baisers et caresses! Lui expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse tout tendre.......mais ces bras ne sont pas les tiens et ce n'est pas ta bouche, c'est le corps d'Harry tu n'as pas le droit d'en abuser, vu comme il aime Draco je suis certaine que c'est une chose qu'il ne veut pas faire.

Elle se tu un instant pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts et reprit:

« En plus il est là avec nous et c'est très gênant!

« _Du fond du coeur merci de ta compréhension Sandhâra!_ Pensa le brun avec émotion et soulagement, en effet il avait redouté un tel moment, il ne pouvait pas agir avec son propre corps c'est vrai, parce que dans ce cas le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Draco aurait été une véritable éruption volcanique, mais dans une certaine mesure il pouvait encore ressentir et là il aurait vraiment eut l'impression de tromper son blond, il se serait sentit salit, dans son esprit qu'on se serve de son corps pour quelque chose d'intime, et qu'il ne désirait pas, s'apparentait à un viol.

Il ne voulait pas d'autre contact que celui de Draco.

Il lui avait juré fidélité et pour lui ce n'était pas des mots en l'air.

« Pour moi c'est Harry qui est là! Continuait Sandhâra d'un ton ferme, malgré l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux.....pas toi, alors pour eux il faut que tu évites de m'approcher, nous devons rester loin l'un de l'autre, nous nous retrouverons vraiment quand le moment sera venu.

« Tu m'en demande beaucoup! Répondit le dieu qui se noyait dans son regard.....mais je ferais comme tu le souhaite.

-

Comme Thôt l'avait suggéré ils retrouvèrent les trois autres à la sortie du village.

Ils étaient assit sur une vieille et grande barque renversée et paraissaient d'humeur morose.

Quand ils furent à leur hauteur Draco ne leur jeta pas un regard, il fixait le lointain et fit comme si ils n'étaient pas là.

« Vous en avez mit du temps! Leur dit par contre Blaise d'un ton acerbe.

Thôt allait lui répondre de la même façon quand Draco le devança.

« Il y a un bateau qui arrive là-bas, et il est plein de soldats! Dit-il d'une voix atone.

« Vite sous la barque! Ordonna le dieu après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

L'urgence dans son ton les incita tous à obéir immédiatement.

Ils s'y glissèrent rapidement et allongés à plat ventre sur le sable ils regardèrent l'embarcation passer lentement.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont à notre recherche? Interrogea Ron sans s'adresser à personne en particulier......mais personne ne nous a vu au temple, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que c'est nous.

« Ils peuvent très bien être à la recherche de Sandhâra! Répondit Thôt qui traduisit aussi pour la jeune femme.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de chercher quelqu'un! Murmura t-elle......et je ne crois pas qu'ils se donnerait autant de mal pour quelqu'un comme moi, je n'ai pas assez d'importance.....je m'inquiéterais plus de ton épouse qui doit être au courant de mon évasion maintenant, le roi aussi.

Elle évita de prononcer les noms d'Amon-Rê et de Séshat de peur d'attirer leur attention.

« Il va nous falloir être encore plus prudent! Fit le dieu......lui n'interviendra pas tant qu'il ignorera que c'est moi qui t'ai libérée, par contre c'est vrai que mon épouse pourrait vouloir te poursuivre de sa colère même si elle ne sait pas que je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas certain mais il va falloir te dissimuler, personne ne doit plus te voir, tu es trop repérable......je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour.

A ces mots, prononcés avec beaucoup d'intensité, Sandhâra, qui avait écouté tout en regardant passer le bateau, tourna les yeux vers lui.

Des yeux lumineux dans lesquels brillait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, l'espace d'un instant ce fut vraiment Thôt qu'elle vit et non Harry.

Et Draco, qui était allongé près du dieu dont il ne voyait que l'arrière de la tête puisque ce dernier fixait la jeune femme, vit leurs mains se poser l'une sur l'autre avec douceur, et surtout il vit ce regard.

Un regard qui l'anéantit.

Sandhâra avait succombée au charme d'Harry.

« NOOON! Hurla t-il intérieurement, elle n'allait pas le trahir elle aussi!

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

Draco ressentit comme un vertige, une sensation d'effondrement total qui lui donna envie d'hurler et l'impression d'étouffer.

Le bateau était loin et il sortit précipitamment de sous la barque, les autres en faisant autant.

Là une fois debout il regarda d'un air hagard autour de lui, comme si il cherchait une issue, un endroit où il pourrait se sauver.

Et alors que le reste du groupe se proposait de manger il partit brusquement en courant, droit devant lui.

Pourquoi ? ça il n'en savait rien, il voulait juste être seul, s'éloigner de tout et de tous et hurler sa peine.

« Draco ? mais où tu vas ? cria Ron sidéré, tout comme les autres.

« _Rattrapes-le ! _ hurla Harry à Thôt, Sandhâra faisant pareil.

Le dieu obéit et avec sa rapidité de félin il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le blond, le saisissant par le bras pour l'arrêter.

Draco lui fit face, le visage baigné de larmes et ses yeux gris fulgurants de rage et de désespoir.

« Ne me touche pas ! hurla t-il en repoussant le brun violemment…….t'es qu'un salopard, tu ne fais que mentir…….casses-toi…..

Tout en parlant il donnait de brusques bourrades au dieu qui le faisait à chaque fois reculer d'un pas.

Thôt finit par lui saisir les poignets.

« Calmes-toi tu veux et dis-moi ce qui va pas ! Fit-il d'une voix tranquille pour tenter de le raisonner.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? s'écria Draco qui eut un rire nerveux…….comme si tu ne le savais pas…..j'avais confiance en toi, je t'aime moi et je croyais que toi aussi…

Brusquement sa douleur le submergea, il craqua nerveusement et se mit à se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de fer du dieu qui ne broncha pas.

« Mais tu m'as trahis espèce de salop......jetehaisjetehaisjetehais......lâches-moilâches-moilâche-moi! Cria t-il en sanglotant, proche de l'hystérie il se tordait dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

Mais peine perdue.

Il allait finir par se faire mal, et Thôt, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen pour stopper sa crise, lâcha un de ses poignets et avant qu'Harry ai eu le temps de comprendre et de dire quoi que ce soit il assomma Draco d'un coup de poing.

Le blond s'affaissa et le dieu le rattrapa en le soulevant dans ses bras.

« _Tu l'as frappé !_ se mit à hurler Harry horrifié, il était hors de lui et une haine féroce l'envahit……_je te tuerais si je le pouvais Thôt, tu n'avais pas le droit de lever la main sur lui._

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! répondit posément le dieu en se dirigeant vers un arbre au pied duquel il allongea doucement Draco.

Quand il se releva il se trouva face à Blaise.

Les traits de ce dernier étaient d'une rigidité de pierre, et ses yeux sombres flamboyaient de colère.

« Tu as frappé Draco ! gronda t-il mâchoires serrées à craquer……comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? tu n'es qu'une ordure Potter et tu vas le payer.

« _« Blaise c'est pas moi ! _sanglota Harry anéanti……._c'est pas moi !_

Le Serpentard donna une bourrade provocatrice au dieu qui ne bougea pas.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! répéta t-il pour la seconde fois……il était hystérique.

« La faute à qui ? cracha Blaise avec une deuxième bourrade.

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi ! fit Thôt qui ne bougea toujours pas……je suis désolé mais c'était nécessaire, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

« Non ? intervint Ron en prenant Blaise par le bras pour le retenir, totalement chamboulé par la scène il avait du mal à croire que son ami ait pu agir ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère plus encore…..pourtant tu ne fais que ça depuis qu'on est arrivé ici……je ne te reconnais plus Harry ! termina t-il en secouant tristement la tête.

L'esprit du véritable Harry sanglotait en silence.

-

Pendant que les garçons se disputaient, Sandhâra s'était agenouillée près de Draco et lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux, tout en examinant le bel hématome qui apparaissait sur sa joue.

Elle ressentait une peine immense pour lui et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Pardon pour tout le mal qu'on te fait ! lui murmura t-elle avec douceur.

Puis elle leva la tête vers les trois autres.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer, ça ne sert à rien ! ordonna t-elle.

Thôt traduit immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire et Ron opina.

« Elle a raison, les choses vont déjà assez mal comme ça ! dit-il en s'agenouillant lui aussi près de Draco pour prendre l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

Blaise ne dit rien de plus, mais il jeta un regard furieux au dieu qui se détourna.

« Je dois retourner au village ! fit ce dernier…..attendez-moi ici.

-

Draco émergea quelques minutes plus tard en grimaçant de douleur, sa pommette l'élançait.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout en portant une main à sa joue, et en croisant les regards inquiets des trois autres la réalité de ce qui c'était passé le percuta de plein fouet.

Harry l'avait frappé.

La gêne et la honte l'envahirent subitement au souvenir de sa crise et il ne pu supporter la pitié qui se lisait dans les trois paires de yeux posées sur lui.

Il se redressa brusquement et les repoussa pour se lever.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! dit-il une fois debout et leur tournant le dos.

« Draco…….commença Ron.

« Laissez-moi ! le coupa ce dernier d'un ton bas et calme……..j'ai besoin d'être seul ! rajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la rive.

Ron et Blaise le suivirent immédiatement, tout en restant assez loin pour ne pas le gêner, et Sandhâra resta où elle était, mais sans le quitter des yeux.

-

La jeune femme, qui fixait le dos de Draco, finit par fermer les yeux et envoya son esprit à la rencontre de celui du blond sans qu'il s'en doute.

Elle jugeait qu'il le fallait.

Les premières choses qu'elle y découvrit la surprirent.

Il avait été un enfant très arrogant, imbu de lui-même et de son rang social il s'était crû pendant longtemps au-dessus des autres, s'estimant supérieur.

« Il a bien changé! Se dit-elle.

Et ça elle vit que c'était dû à l'amour qui était venu tout chambouler, un amour qui l'avait anéantit et lui avait douloureusement fait comprendre qu'il était comme tout le monde......dure désillusion!

-

Doucement elle s'aventura plus loin dans son esprit, jusque dans son inconscient, et elle se concentra sur la cassure bien visible qu'il recélait.

Elle l'observa un peu comme le ferait un oiseau qui planerait au-dessus du sol, le vécu de Draco y ayant dessiné des paysages.

Elle y vit d'abord une terre sombre, stérile et craquelée, et où se dressaient quelques arbres noircis et tordus, envahie par des ronces monstrueuses en mouvement, c'était sa haine farouche du début, celle-là même qui s'était transformée en amour absolu pour Harry.

Puis elle suivit un océan démonté, agité par une tempête d'une violence inouïe provoquée par le refus de cet amour, c'était l'océan de ses sentiments, humiliation, rejet total, dégoût de soi, rage, désespoir, il s'était sentit avili d'être amoureux d'Harry.

Lui faisait suite une mer calme mais glauque et si profonde, c'était l'acceptation de ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun et la douleur d'être ignoré.

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle atteignait une immense crevasse d'où émergeait une longue coulée rouge sang, Draco avait passé différents stades avant d'en arriver là et elle comprit que c'était le résultat de tout ce qu'elle avait vu juste avant.

Chaque sentiment négatif avait laissé sa marque, creéant ainsi une blessure qui avait dû cicatriser à un moment mais qui aujourd'huis s'ouvrait de nouveau et semblait s'agrandir.

Elle continua et vit un trou noir qui tournait lentement sur lui-même, insondable, qui lui donna des frissons de peur, le point de non-retour, le néant.

« Le désir d'en finir! Souffla t-elle en éprouvant de la peine pour lui.

Immédiatement après apparut un immense feu de joie qui explosait comme un monumental feu d'artifice, elle sourit, c'était son amour pour le brun enfin partagé.

Mais son sourire disparut en voyant les flammes noires qui le remplacèrent, le doute qui s'était insinué en lui depuis leur arivée le consumait.

Elle continua son voyage sur un désert mouvant et trouble où tout se mélangeait, apparaissait, disparaissait, ne donnant finalement qu'une impression de vide et de désolation, Draco était complètement désorienté, il ne savait plus que penser et avait peur, une peur atroce d'avoir perdu l'amour d'Harry.

Ce désert s'arrêta net, comme une falaise à pic qui ne donnait sur rien, que du noir, le néant une fois de plus......et Draco se tenait juste au bord!

Combien de temps allait-il tenir?

Maintenant elle savait aussi ce qui avait perturbé le blond sous la barque.

« Grosse erreur de ma part! Se dit-elle avec remord, et sans hésiter elle poussa sa concentration au maximum pour lui insufler de nouveau ce sentiment de confiance qu'il avait commencé à avoir en elle et avait perdu brusquement, autrement elle ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Quand elle y fut parvenue elle quitta l'esprit du blond et ouvrit les yeux, les gardant rivé sur lui tout en réfléchissant, après avoir vu et lu dans sa tête elle ressentait encore plus d'affection et de peine pour lui.

Sans rien comprendre il avait suivit Harry les yeux fermés, juste par amour, c'était si injuste de lui faire subir tout ça.

-

Elle fut sortit de ses réflexions par Thôt, qui était revenu et lui tendait un paquet de vêtements roulés en boule en lui souriant.

« Mets ça, tu passeras inaperçu!

Sandhâra s'en saisit sans y jeter un coup d'oeil, son regard resta fixé sur le dieu.

« Il faut que tu lui parle! Dit-elle.

« Pour lui dire quoi? Soupira t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Tu ne pourrais pas au moins lui expliquer que tu possède le corps d'Harry? Sans dire ton nom bien sûr.

« Tu sais très bien que non! Protesta Thôt......la possession est une suite de l'incantation et je ne peux pas en parler, je perdrais immédiatement le corps d'Harry, tu imagines les conséquences? Mon épouse et le roi me repérerait en un rien de temps.....tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent aura été vain, sans compter les représailles que nous risquerions tous de subir!

« Alors on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider? Souffla Sandhâra atterrée.

« Si........attendre d'être au sanctuaire, il sera à jamais impossible de parler de l'incantation, mais pour la possession c'est un peu différent, je n'aurais plus besoin de son corps et cela n'aura plus d'importance.......il me suffira juste de trouver une histoire pour leur expliquer pourquoi j'ai attendu des siècles, et pourquoi j'ai pris possession du corps de leur ami, et pas d'un autre.

« _Et pendant ce temps il va continuer à souffrir!_ Intervint le brun qui avait écouté sans rien dire......_ça me fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça._

_« _J'en suis navré Harry, mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de solution immédiate! Lui répondit le dieu.

« _Oui!_ Souffla le brun, il comprenait très bien, mais cela n'atténuait en rien sa peine.

« Je vais me changer! Fit Sandhâra qui se leva......mais comme convenu à partir de maintenant nous nous tiendrons loin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas lui faire de mal! Décréta t-elle avec fermeté.....pour moi tu es Harry, point final, et va quand même lui parler, essaies de trouver les mots pour le rassurer.

Ceci dit elle s'éloigna vers des fourrés pour changer de vêtements.

-

« Jamais il ne voudra m'écouter! Marmonna Thôt......je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire.

« _Excuses-toi pour commencer!_ Rétorqua Harry.

« Bien! Soupira le dieu en se levant.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut encore ? grogna Blaise dont le regard se durcit en voyant Harry s'approcher de Draco.

Ron et lui étaient assis au pied d'un grand Sycomore, et le rouquin qui le tenait dans ses bras resserra son étreinte sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever.

« Reste tranquille ! lui dit-il……on interviendra que si ça ne va pas, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux les laisser se parler ?

Le Serpentard fit une moue sceptique.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai plus très confiance en Harry et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait de la peine.

« Je sais mon cœur ! fit Ron en posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres……et je n'apprécie pas non plus sa façon d'agir, mais il faut reconnaître que nous sommes dans des circonstances plutôt étranges, alors attendons un peu avant de le condamner complètement.....si c'est bien Harry qui est là! Termina t-il dans un murmure pensif.

Blaise lui sourit et levant une main il la posa sur sa nuque.

« Je me demande si il sait la chance qu'il a de t'avoir pour ami ! lui murmura t-il……tu lui trouves toujours des excuses, mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

Puis il se tu un instant et ses yeux sombres prirent un éclat particulier, que le rouquin connaissait bien, tandis que sa main sur sa nuque se faisait caressante.

« Je t'aime Ron ! dit-il d'une voix devenue rauque…..j'ai envie de toi !

Ce dernier sourit, il ressentait la même chose.

« Désolé mon amour ! chuchota t-il en approchant son visage du sien……je le regrette bien tu peux me croire, mais nous devrons nous contenter de ça !

Et il l'embrassa avec passion.

-

« Draco ? fit Thôt en arrivant derrière lui.

Le blond qui était assit sur le sable, le visage tourné vers le Nil, se raidit brusquement.

« Je m'excuse ! continua le dieu en s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui……je ne vou…

« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fais ça mais je ne veux rien entendre ! le coupa durement Draco sans se retourner, il ne voulait pas s'effondrer une fois de plus devant lui, et pour cela sa seule solution était d'être agressif……tes excuses gardes-les, je m'en moque.....et ne te donnes plus la peine de venir me dire que tu tiens à moi, je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges.

« Ce ne sont pas des men…….tenta de protester le brun, mais le blond le coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Tais-toi ! gronda t-il en se relevant prestement…….ne m'adresse plus la parole, et surtout ne m'approche plus ! rajouta t-il sans le regarder, si jamais il croisait ses yeux verts il savait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Puis il s'éloigna à grands pas.

« _M'abandonne pas mon ange ! _murmura Harry.

-

Poings serrés Draco marcha vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Ron et Blaise, il était tellement blessé, il ne croyait plus à ce que lui disait le brun, mais pourtant il crevait d'envie de se retourner et de courir se jeter dans ses bras.

Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? à ce qu'il se ridicule un peu plus ?

-

Il arriva près de ses deux amis en même temps que Sandhâra qui était sortit de derrière un fourré, et que les trois garçons détaillèrent avec surprise, la reconnaissant à peine.

Elle portait une grande cape en lin, avec laquelle elle pouvait entièrement se recouvrir, mais là elle était rejetée en arrière sur ses épaules et ils virent que dessous elle était vêtue d'un pagne masculin comme le leur, une simple bande de tissu, en lin aussi, cachait sa poitrine, et un turban dissimulait sa chevelure et son visage, seul ses yeux magnifiques étaient visibles.

Elle pouvait parfaitement passer pour un jeune garçon.

Devant leur surprise son regard pétilla de gaîté et elle retira le pan de tissu qui cachait son visage.

« Moi aussi je suis un garçon maintenant ! leur dit-elle en souriant......comme vous!

Aucun des trois ne comprit, mais tous lui rendirent son sourire.

Même Draco, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était incapable d'en vouloir à la jeune femme.

Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé il n'éprouvait pas de rancœur à son égard, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas cherché Harry et il avait confiance en elle c'était plus fort que lui, et d'une certaine façon ça le soulageait, il avait besoin d'amitié autour de lui.

-

« C'est parfait ! fit Thôt qui s'était approché.

Draco et Blaise perdirent instantanément leurs sourires, seul Ron et Sandhâra gardèrent une attitude normale.

« Il nous faut y aller, la journée est déjà bien avancée ! reprit le dieu, qui tout à fait conscient de l'ambiance tendue, n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part et se mit en route, de son pas long et souple.

Ron et Blaise se levèrent tandis que la jeune femme récupérait le sac de nourriture, prévoyante elle en avait prit assez pour plusieurs repas.

En soupirant Blaise le lui prit des mains, vu l'atmosphère ambiante qui régnait il était certain que Sandhâra et Draco allaient encore accaparer Ron, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours se consoler en grignotant, après tout ils n'avaient encore rien mangé de la journée et il avait faim.

Et en effet il dû se contenter de la compagnie du sac.

Le blond ne quitta pas le rouquin et la jeune femme non plus.

Comme elle en avait prévenu Thôt, elle se tiendrait loin de lui pour Draco et donc, le blond cherchant refuge près de Ron, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle en fit autant.

-

Le trajet qu'il firent ce passa plutôt silencieusement, et alors que la nuit était presque totalement tombée ils arrivèrent près de deux maisons, abandonnées mais en bon état et pourvues de paillasses pour dormir.

En fait le bord du Nil où ils se trouvaient était marécageux et les papyrus y poussaient à foison, à la bonne période ces deux maisons servaient à les stocker ainsi que de refuge à ceux qui venaient les cueillir, avant qu'ils ne soient emmenés ailleurs par bateau.

-

Ravit d'avoir un abri, ils décidèrent d'y passer la nuit.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans l'une d'entre elles, pour manger avec appétit, puis dés que les trois autres se furent allongés, chacun sur une paillasse, Ron et Blaise s'échappèrent rapidement.

Riants et se tenants par la main ils se réfugièrent dans l'autre maison.

Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls et de penser seulement à eux-mêmes durant un moment.

-

Dés que la porte fut refermée ils se jetèrent presque l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion, et se caressant de même.

Ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre, et l'avantage de ne porter qu'un pagne fut qu'en moins de deux secondes ils n'avaient plus rien sur eux.

Libres de toutes entraves ils pouvaient profiter du corps de l'autre.

Blaise fit s'allonger Ron sur l'une des paillasses, et enfin il pu dévorer tout à loisir son rouquin de baisers et caresses, le faisant gémir de plaisir et s'abandonner totalement entre ses mains.

Au sommet du désir le Serpentard entra en lui doucement en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, puis sous ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides ils se laissèrent aller à une douce violence qui les amena rapidement à l'extase.

-

Draco, qui s'était endormit dés qu'il s'était allongé, se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en gémissant, il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Il se redressa sur sa couche, par une fenêtre sans volet un beau clair de lune éclairait la pièce et il y voyait assez bien.

Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil sur Sandhâra qui dormait profondément, puis son regard se posa sur Harry.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé aller se blottir contre lui, se sentir rassuré entre ses bras.

Mais ce n'était plus possible, et tout son désespoir lui revint en force.

De nouveau il fut saisit d'une sensation d'étouffement et il se leva, il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait besoin d'air.

Il sortit de la maison.

Dehors il frissonna et croisa les bras autour de lui, l'endroit étant marécageux la nuit était humide et fraîche, surtout comparée à la chaleur du jour.

Malheureux il fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Un ciel magnifiquement étoilé, mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas, il se sentait trop mal pour voir la beauté des choses.

Il ferma les yeux, et comme pour se faire encore plus de mal il essaya d'imaginer sa vie sans Harry.

Mais pour lui c'était impossible, parce que sa vie c'était lui justement.

Tout ce qu'il y gagna à essayer fut de plonger encore plus profondément dans la douleur.

-

« _THÔÔÔTTTTT!!!!!! j'ai entendu Draco sortir......vite il faut aller voir ce qu'il fait!!_

Le dieu se réveilla dans un sursaut qui lui fit faire un bond hors de sa paillasse, ne sachant plus où il était.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de me percer les tympans à chaque fois? Grogna t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

« _C'est pas les tiens c'est les miens.......vite dépêches-toi!_

Thôt se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et immédiatement il aperçut Draco.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, le visage levé vers le ciel et les yeux fermés, des larmes silencieuses gilssaient le long de ses joues.

_« Draco mon amour ne pleures pas! _gémit Harry qui reprit d'un ton coléreux à l'adresse du dieu......._fais quelque chose!_

_-_

Perdu dans son chagrin le blond n'entendit pas Thôt qui vint se placer près de lui.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et en entendant sa voix.

« S'il te plait ne pleure pas Draco.

Ce dernier recula immédiatement et lui tourna le dos, gêné qu'il le voit ainsi, il aurait tellement voulut lui paraître moins fragile.

« Je ne pleure pas! Rétorqua t-il aussi sèchement que possible.

Le dieu qui comprit sa gêne n'insista pas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça! Reprit-il simplement......mais tu sais....

« Est-ce que tu l'aime? Le coupa hargneusement Draco en lui faisant brusquement face, les yeux étincelants......Sandhâra est-ce que tu l'aime?

_« Dis-lui non! _Cria Harry.

Mais Thôt ne l'écouta pas, il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet, c'était impossible.

« Oui! Répondit-il doucement.

« _Nooooooooooooonnn! _Gémit le brun.

Le dieu vit le regard gris vaciller et son visage pâle se décomposer, il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

« En fait c'est surtout qu'elle m'attire! Corrigea t-il rapidement et fermement en tentant de tempérer ce qu'il avait dit précédemment, Harry ne cessant pas d'hurler de rage dans sa tête......mais toi je t'aime.

A ces mots l'expression de Draco changea du tout au tout et passa par différents stades, il y eut d'abord un éclat de stupéfaction, puis de bonheur, suivit par de l'incompréhension, et qui finit par de la colère.

« Tu te fous de moi là c'est ça? Gronda t-il......et d'elle aussi, laisse la tranquille c'est une fille bien.

« Je ne me fous pas de toi, une partie de moi est amoureux de toi, et l'autre est vraiment attirée par elle! Répondit très posément Thôt.......c'est comme si j'étais deux! Rajouta t-il avec un regard d'une franchise désarmante, il ne disait après tout que la vérité puisque c'était le cas........je voudrais que tu me laisses un peu de temps, quand on sera au village tout deviendra clair.

Le blond le fixa longement, abasourdis par son air si innocent alors que ses paroles étaient si atroces à entendre.

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de culot?

« Clair pour qui? Cria t-il......tu appelles ça de l'amour toi?..... mais qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment au juste? Tu voudrais que je te laisse t'amuser avec elle le temps que nous sommes ici, que je te laisse en faire ta victime?....... et revenir près de moi quand nous serons de retour chez nous?.......c'est ça que tu veux?

Subitement il se calma et baissant la tête il la secoua lentement.

« Tu m'avais dit que c'était terminé ce genre de vie! Fit-il, la voix enrouée......je t'aime Harry et je serais prêt à tout pour toi! Dit-il d'une voix éteinte......mais pas ça, la simple idée que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre m'est insupportable.......je ne peux pas accepter ça....je ne peux pas..

Et il partit en courant dans la maison.

« _Merci d'achever de ruiner ma vie Thôt! _Fit Harry avec amertume....._chaque parole que tu dis est pire que la précédente._

-

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Harry? Demanda Blaise en se blottissant dans les bras de Ron.

« Si je crois!

-

**Excusez-moi pour le léger retard et de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais en ce moment je suis très à la bourre pour tout, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais assez de temps pour tout faire, pour quelqu'un d'aussi flemmard que moi c'est tuant lol!**

**Merci à vous et bisous.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

Draco, qui s'était jeté sur sa couche, tourna le dos à Harry quand ce dernier revint à son tour dans la maison.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit dehors le minait.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il accepterait ça ?

Ils étaient si heureux, c'était à peine croyable que tout ai pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Rien ne l'avait laisser présager.

Mais maintenant c'était simple, Harry voulait du temps pour aller voir ailleurs, Harry s'ennuyait avec lui.

Pour lui cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, le brun regrettait son ancienne vie.

Du coup une idée qui lui donna des sueurs froides s'imposa à son esprit.

Si Harry regrettait son ancienne vie, cela signifiait aussi que Sandhâra ne serait sans doute que la première d'une longue série.

Il eut envie d'hurler.

« Non jamais……jamais je ne supporterais ça !

Il l'aimait tellement et depuis si longtemps, toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui, il savait que son amour était excessif mais ce n'était pas un choix, ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il le veuille, c'était comme ça, c'est tout, il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Il avait un besoin viscéral de son amour exclusif.

Alors même si Harry disait être toujours amoureux de lui, ce dont il doutait plus que fortement, il ne pourrait jamais endurer le fait de le savoir dans d'autres bras que les siens, même si il revenait vers lui ensuite.

Ce serait pire que la mort, ce serait un calvaire de tous les instants qui le rongerait jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Rien que d'y songer le détruisait.

-

Au petit matin Sandhâra, Draco et Harry se réveillèrent en même temps, et la jeune femme se rendit immédiatement compte de l'état de fatigue et de déprime du blond.

Il n'avait que peu dormi et ses traits étaient tirés.

Mais sachant qu'il ne comprendrait rien à ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle ne pu que lui sourire, tout en sortant de la nourriture du sac qu'elle lui tendit.

L'arrivée de Ron et Blaise, qui étaient détendus et d'excellente humeur, lui donna l'occasion de glisser un mot à Thôt.

« Draco n'a pas l'air bien du tout ! lui souffla t-elle……il m'inquiète.

« _Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait ce que tu lui a dit hier au soir ! _Railla Harry....._je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait._

« J'ai essayé de lui parler sans mentir, c'est tout ! répliqua le dieu.

« _A quoi ça sert puisque tu ne peux pas tout lui expliquer ?_ s'énerva le brun……_comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ?_

Perdu dans son monologue Thôt ne s'aperçut pas que les autres, ayant finit de manger, s'étaient levés et étaient sortit.

Ce fut Ron qui l'appela du seuil.

« Harry tu viens ?

Ce dernier obéit mais à peine était-il dehors que le rouquin le saisit par le bras.

« Dis à Sandhâra de partir devant avec Draco, nous avons à te parler.

Thôt jeta un regard vers Blaise qui était là aussi, et fit ce que le rouquin lui avait demandé.

La jeune femme parut surprise, puis elle haussa les épaules et prenant le blond, qui semblait ailleurs et se laissa faire sans rien dire, par la main, ils s'éloignèrent.

-

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

« Tu n'es pas Harry ! l'attaqua immédiatement Ron sans attendre……alors qui es-tu ?

« _On va avoir un petit problème _! souffla Harry……_ils ne vont pas se laisser mener en bateau._

_« _Mais si ! répondit Thôt en pensée……il va juste falloir que tu m'aide un peu, c'est des sentimentaux alors dis-moi ce qui pourrait les toucher.

Le dieu qui avait baissé la tête, comme pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, la releva.

« Je suis bien Harry……

« Tu mens ! le coupa Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisses-moi finir ! rétorqua sèchement Thôt qui reprit……je suis bien Harry, mais en même temps je suis…….un peu différent dirons-nous.

« Expliques-toi ! grogna Ron.

« Je ne peux pas, il va vous falloir me faire confiance, je sais qu'à vos yeux et surtout à ceux de Draco je dois agir d'une façon étrange, mais il y a une bonne raison à ça……seulement je ne pourrais tout vous dire qu'une fois arrivé au terme de notre voyage……

Il se tu un instant, pour mieux écouter ce qu'Harry lui soufflait, puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Ron.

« Nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps tous les deux, nous avons tellement partagés de choses qu'en fait c'est même comme si on était frères pas vrai ?

Le rouquin opina avec un léger sourire.

« Et toi Blaise ! continua Thôt……nous ne sommes pas amis depuis aussi longtemps c'est vrai, mais nous avons appris à nous connaître et cette amitié est forte non ?

Tout comme Ron le Serpentard opina.

« Nous sommes très proches tous les trois et j'ai vraiment besoin de votre soutien qui compte énormément pour moi, alors au nom de cette amitié je vous demande de me faire confiance, bientôt tout sera finit et vous comprendrez.

« Mais et Draco ? s'exclama Blaise un peu déstabilisé……pourquoi le rejette-tu comme ça ?

« Je vous l'ai dit il y a une bonne raison, mais je vous assure que je l'aime toujours autant, veillez sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au village.

Ron et Blaise se concertèrent du regard puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers le dieu.

« Tu es vraiment Harry, tu ne nous mens pas, c'est sûr? Insista le rouquin.

« C'est vraiment Harry qui est là devant vous! Assura Thôt.

« Bien ! fit le Serpentard qui tout comme Ron ne prêta pas attention à la tournure quand même étrange de la réponse, ils avaient tellement besoin eux aussi de croire en leur ami……nous allons te faire confiance, mais tu as intérêt d'avoir une très très bonne explication à nous fournir quand nous serons arrivé.

-

Tandis qu'ils avançaient Sandhâra jetait de petits regards inquiets sur Draco, il marchait à ses côtés sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés droit devant lui et l'air absent.

Il donnait l'impression que tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Pour attirer son attention elle lui serra fortement la main à plusieurs reprises, et quand le regard gris et éteint se tourna enfin vers elle, elle lui sourit avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir effacer la tristesse que je vois dans tes yeux ! lui dit-elle….tu penses que tout vient de lui, que tout est de sa faute, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'Harry t'aime toujours autant.......c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça tu sais, et je t'en demande pardon.

Draco ne saisit pas un seul mot, mais le ton de sa voix lui plut, il était réconfortant tout comme la douceur de son regard, et il lui rendit un petit sourire triste avant de regarder de nouveau droit devant lui, mais il garda sa main bien serrée dans la sienne.

Peu après Ron et Blaise les rejoignaient, Thôt restant en arrière, il savait qu à cause du blond Sandhâra ne le voudrait pas près d'elle.

-

Ce fut une longue journée de marche dans une zone désertique au sol rocheux et à la chaleur torride, une journée morne durant laquelle Ron et Blaise tentèrent, en vain, de remonter le moral de Draco.

Mais ce dernier les écouta à peine, ils avaient beau essayer de trouver toutes sortes d'excuses au comportement d'Harry, lui certifiant qu'il l'aimait, lui il n'y croyait plus, depuis la nuit dernière il ne se faisait plus d'illusion.

Il avait eut droit à presque deux ans de bonheur mais c'était terminé, et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

-

En fin d'après-midi la végétation refit son apparition, de plus en plus dense et alors que le soleil déclinait ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit.

Ils étaient tous très fatigués mais pendant qu'il faisait encore jour ils se délassèrent un peu en se baignant dans le Nil, tout en surveillant attentivement, dans certains endroits il y avait des crocodiles et il valait mieux être prudent.

Rafraîchis mais toujours aussi épuisés ils ne parlèrent que très peu durant le repas qu'ils expédièrent rapidement avant de s'installer pour dormir.

Blaise et Ron bien blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sandhâra, Draco et Harry chacun dans un coin.

-

Une heure après s'être couché Draco qui avait prit sa décision se redressa pour s'asseoir.

Il regarda dans la direction d'Harry qui était à plusieurs mètres de lui et lui tournait le dos.

Il le détailla longuement et amoureusement avant de pousser un petit soupir désespéré tout en se levant.

Aujourd'huis ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot, ils étaient restés à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et à son grand désarrois il se dit que c'était presque comme si ils étaient des étrangers maintenant, en y songeant une brutale sensation d'abandon et de solitude lui tordit l'estomac, lui donnant la nausée ainsi qu'une violente envie de pleurer et le confortant dans sa décision.

Il se dirigea vers le Nil dans lequel il entra de deux ou trois pas, il savait qu'aller plus loin pouvait s'avérer dangereux, si il y avait des crocodiles dans la nuit il ne pourrait pas les voir approcher.

La mort ne lui faisait pas peur puisque c'était même ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, mais pas de cette façon-là, il se refusait à servir de nourriture à ces monstres.

Il sortit le couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture et le regarda attentivement à travers ses larmes.

Il semblait parfaitement aiguisé.

Il leva l'autre main, paume vers le haut, et posa la lame sur son poignet.

C'était si dur de voir son amour s'éloigner de lui, il se sentait lâche et aurait voulut être assez fort pour faire face et lutter, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, honnête avec lui-même il reconnaissait qu'il avait toujours été faible, sa force c'était Harry et son amour qui le lui donnait, sans lui il était fragile et incapable de vivre, alors sans lui en finir avec la vie serait beaucoup plus facile.

Et demain ils trouveraient son corps vidé de son sang.

Il était déterminé pourtant il ne fit pas le geste fatidique et resta totalement immobile, les yeux rivés sur la lame.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire et le bloquait, une impression qui venait brusquement de l'envahir, comme une petite lumière éteinte qui venait de se rallumer, et si tout n'était pas perdu ?

-

Sandhâra se mit debout tout en continuant à se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur Draco, cherchant à lui communiquer l'espoir.

Soucieuse elle n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir, et elle s'était inquiétée dés qu'elle l'avait vu se lever.

-

Le blond, qui s'était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ne revint à la réalité qu'en sentant la main de Sandhâra se poser sur la sienne et lui retirer le couteau, qu'elle jeta au loin dans le Nil.

Ceci fait elle prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Si tu meurs que va-t-il devenir lui ? murmura t-elle……il en deviendrait fou, lui aussi ne peut que subir tu sais, il est malheureux tout comme toi, mais tout ce qu'il a fait c'est par amour pour toi, même si tu ne le saura jamais, parce que jamais tu ne connaîtra le véritable début de cette histoire, tu ne saura jamais qu'il t'a ramené d'entre les morts, tu ne saura jamais que pour ça il est allé implorer l'aide d'un dieu, par amour pour toi, et qu'il était prêt à en payer le prix.....de ce fait on se ressemble tous les deux tu sais, nos amours nous ont ramené....alors s'il te plait essaies de garder confiance.......tu dois vivre pour le retrouver.

Draco ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots, mais ses grands yeux noirs étaient si magnétiques, si envoûtants, et il émanait d'elle tant de douceur qu'une sensation de bien-être l'envahit et il ne pu plus en détacher son regard.

En silence ils se fixèrent longuement puis la jeune femme attira son visage vers le sien, sans qu'il résiste.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement les siennes il ferma les yeux tout en cherchant immédiatement plus de contact.

Sandhâra ne refusa pas et le baiser s'approfondit.

C'était bon, il faisait du bien, c'était comme un baume sur le coeur de Draco.

Mais ce n'était pas un baiser amoureux et ça il le comprit très bien.

C'était de la tendresse, de l'espoir, de l'amitié, c'était comme si elle cherchait à lui insufler cette force dont il avait tant besoin et elle lui offrait la sienne, lui communiquant toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait.

Et de la force et de la tendresse il en avait tellement besoin que quand leurs bouches se séparèrent il ne voulut pas qu'elle s'éloigne, son contact lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il la serra fort dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui.

Enlacés ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans dire un mot.

Grâce à elle il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-

**Cette fois je suis un peu en avance lol, mais comme je ne pourrais pas poster demain j'ai préféré mettre le chapitre avant de partir.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

De sa place Thôt, qui s'était retourné et avait ouvert les yeux, observait calmement les deux silhouettes enlacées.

Il n'avait pas assisté à ce qui s'était passé avant le baiser, mais la scène ne le perturba pas, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Harry.

« _Mais intervient, fais quelque chose ! _râla t-il……_elle l'a embrassé ! tu n'es pas jaloux ? figures-toi que moi ça me fait mal._

Le dieu sourit.

« J'ai une confiance totale en Sandhâra, si elle l'a fait c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison, elle a dû vouloir l'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et ça Thôt en était certain parce qu'il pouvait le sentir, il en ignorait la raison mais elle venait d'utiliser, et même fortement, son pouvoir sur le blond.

« _Je ne vois pas en quoi un baiser peut aider Draco ! _protesta le brun.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond embrasser et tenir dans ses bras quelqu'un d'autre que lui et cette image lui était intolérable, la jalousie le mordait cruellement et le rendait injuste.

Thôt le comprit très bien et s'en amusa.

« Tu sais, en fait j'ai confiance en Sandhâra c'est vrai…….mais pas en Draco, j'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment prit plaisir à ce baiser, pas toi ? j'espère quand même qu'il ne va pas en prendre l'habitude !

« _Comment ça ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _angoissa immédiatement Harry.

« Remarque c'est aussi bien ! continua imperturbablement le dieu, comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu…….réfléchis, si il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que toi il souffrira moins de mon indifférence.

« _Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre !_ s'écria le brun……_je l'aime moi !_

Thôt ne répondit pas, il se disait que c'était amusant ces sentiments humains qu'il parvenait à ressentir à cause d'Harry, et plutôt agréables, ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être vivant, ce qui était quand même drôle pour lui qui était immortel, puis il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

Draco et Sandhâra revenaient.

-

Le lendemain le blond avait un peu plus d'entrain, il y avait comme une nouvelle énergie en lui, malgré son cœur douloureux et son chagrin toujours bien présent il se sentait plus apte à affronter les évènements.

Harry perçut très bien ce changement et ignorant à quoi il était dû son inquiétude augmenta.

« _Dis à Sandhâra qu'elle ne doit plus approcher Draco !_ fit-il à Thôt d'un ton revêche......._en tout cas pas de cette façon._

Ce dernier venait de finir de manger et s'était levé, ainsi que les autres, pour se remettre en route.

« Pas question ! dit-il en prenant la tête……c'est moi qui ne doit pas approcher d'elle, tu t'en souviens ? elle ne veut pas faire souffrir Draco.

« _Tu peux quand même lui dire deux mots non ? _s'énerva Harry.

« Non ! répliqua le dieu, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Ce matin au réveil il avait croisé le regard de Sandhâra, elle lui avait fait un sourire tendre et malicieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Il avait comprit qu'elle lui signifiait qu'elle savait très bien qu'il les avait vu, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Harry et lui s'inquiète.

Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas le cas pour Thôt, il la connaissait trop bien.

Mais le brun lui n'avait pas prêté cas à cet échange silencieux et le dieu n'avait aucune envie de le rassurer, c'était trop amusant, Harry en oubliait même de lui hurler après, ce qui pour lui était un véritable soulagement.

« _S'il te plait Thôt ! _reprit le brun, sortant le dieu de ses réflexions……_il faut juste que je sache pourquoi elle l'a embrassé._

Mais Thôt n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, Draco venait de le rattraper et de se mettre à marcher près de lui.

« Je peux te parler ? demanda t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr !

« Bien ! fit le blond le visage fermé……j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'a dit l'autre soir, et je pense que si ton ancienne vie te manque c'est parce que tu t'ennuie avec moi…..

« _Mais pas du tout, je suis totalement heureux avec toi ! _ s'écria Harry qui bouillait de frustration à ne pas pouvoir se faire entendre de lui……_je t'aime Draco, tu es mon soleil, ma raison de vivre !_

……alors je vais te rendre ta liberté dés que nous serons rentrés…..

Là il dû se taire un instant pour s'éclaircir la gorge, les mots qu'il prononçait lui arrachait le cœur.

« Nous allons divorcer…….un sanglot l'étrangla et il continua d'une voix enrouée……je t'aime comme un fou Harry, depuis longtemps, et je sais que je t'aimerais toujours, tu es ancré en moi et rien ne pourra changer ça……ce sera l'enfer de ne plus vivre avec toi et je ne suis même pas sûr d'y parvenir, mais te partager avec d'autre serait encore pire, ça me détruirait encore plus sûrement, alors je vais essayer de survivre à ton absence.

« _Divorcer ? mais moi il n'y a que toi que je veuille ! _paniqua le brun……_ne me laisse pas, dis pas ça mon ange…..non, non, noooonnnn !!!!_

« Draco tu ne peux pas faire ça ! fit Thôt qui stoppa le blond en le saisissant par un bras, là le ton de sa voix était sincère, il était vraiment inquiet pour Harry qu'il entendait sangloter dans sa tête……je ne veux pas te perdre…..

« Arrêtes ça ! le coupa ce dernier d'un ton bas et désabusé……je ne crois plus à tes mensonges et je ne suis pas là pour discuter, je voulais juste que tu le sache.

Ceci dit il dégagea son bras d'un geste sec et repartit en arrière rejoindre Sandhâra.

« Harry pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé ? interrogea intérieurement Thôt……Harry ?

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, juste des sanglots presque silencieux et un désespoir si profond et si intense que le dieu le ressentit comme si c'était le sien, comme la veille au soir cela lui fit une drôle de sensation, mais il trouva aussi cela moins amusant.

Jusqu'à présent seule Sandhâra avait su émouvoir son coeur si froid de dieu inaccessible, elle lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, mais il était resté fermé aux autres, là autre chose s'éveillait en lui.

« Harry dis-moi ce que tu veux que je…..

Thôt s'interrompit brusquement et fronça les sourcils en regardant au loin, une troupe d'hommes à cheval arrivait au galop.

Immédiatement il rejoignit les autres qui eux aussi avaient vu la troupe.

Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ils ne purent que les regarder venir sans bouger.

Ils espéraient qu'ils ne représentaient pas un danger, et qu'avec un peu de chance ils allaient passer sans leur prêter attention.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Arrivée à leur niveau la troupe ralenti pour les regarder puis celui qui était en tête leva une main et ils s'arrêtèrent, créeant une certaine angoisse dans le petit groupe.

Ils étaient une douzaine, donc trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent les affronter en combat, et tous étaient vêtus à la façon des hommes du désert, monté sur de petits chevaux à l'air vif et nerveux.

Les deux groupes se détaillèrent un moment, puis celui qui semblait être le chef retira le pan de turban qui lui cachait le visage, un visage aux traits rudes et aux yeux durs et perçants.

A première vue il n'avait pas vraiment l'air menaçant, mais prudents les cinq amis restèrent sur leurs gardes.

Son regard d'oiseau de proie se posa presque immédiatement sur Draco et Ron qu'il examina très attentivement d'un oeil expert, mettant ces deux derniers très mal à l'aise.

L'homme eut un petit sourire plutôt cruel en voyant leur gêne et son regard se porta sur Harry qui se trouvait devant les autres et le fixait sans montrer aucune peur.

« C'est toi le chef ?......ces hommes sont à toi ?

« Oui ! répondit Thôt sans hésitation.

« Je t'achète ces deux-là ! fit le cavalier en désignant Draco et Ron……donnes-moi ton prix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit et qui sont ces hommes ? s'inquiéta Blaise, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il avait détaillé le blond et le rouquin, un peu comme si ils n'étaient que du bétail.

« Ce sont des pourvoyeurs de harem, des marchands d'esclaves en fait, mais de haut niveau, pas pour les petits marchés mais pour des ventes privées où les acheteurs sont triés sur le volet, et pour ça ils ne recherchent que les spécimens hommes ou femmes qui sortent de l'ordinaire ! répondit Thôt sans quitter l'homme des yeux……il veut acheter Draco et Ron, en général c'est soit pour en faire des eunuques, soit pour les plaisirs pervers d'un prince quelconque qui aime s'amuser avec de jeunes hommes, ils ont la peau très blanche et leurs couleurs de cheveux sont rares, il sait qu'il pourra les revendre une véritable fortune.

« HEIN???? s'exclama Ron abasourdis et outré.

« Non mais ça va pas!! ! s'indigna Draco qui eut un haut le cœur à l'idée de ce qu'il voulait leur faire subir……on est pas à vendre.

Pendant ce temps le cavalier avait froncé les sourcils en les écoutant sans comprendre, et il avait posé la main sur la garde du sabre qu'il portait sur le côté, imité en cela par presque tous ses hommes, deux ou trois étant équipés d'arcs.

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix si nous ne trouvons pas une autre solution dans les plus bref délais ! fit Thôt très calmement…….si nous refusons la vente ils prendront ce qu'ils veulent par la force tout simplement.

« Pourquoi ne le font-ils pas tout de suite alors ? objecta Ron qui se demandait avec une angoisse grandissante comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cette situation, un destin d'eunuque ou d'odalisque ne le tentait absolument pas.

« Parce que ces hommes se considèrent comme des marchands et non comme des bandits, qu'ils haïssent d'ailleurs……..ce qui ne les empêche pas d'utiliser la violence en cas de refus.

« Ouai, ils valent pas mieux quoi ! marmonna Blaise qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse, jamais il ne les laisserait emmener Ron, pas plus que Draco.

Le cavalier, qui commençait à s'impatienter, s'adressa de nouveau à Thôt mais d'un ton plus dur.

« Alors combien pour les deux ?

« Le Nil ! fit subitement Blaise……la voilà notre solution, c'est notre seule issue, il faut reculer doucement et une fois assez près on s'y jette dedans, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous suivront vu comme ils sont habillés.

« Très bonne idée ! approuva le dieu……je vais l'occuper en discutant du prix, ici palabrer pour conclure une affaire est une tradition, il trouvera ça normal, nous en profiterons pour reculer au fur et à mesure……je ne peux pas traduire pour Sandhâra alors que l'un d'entre vous s'occupe d'elle.

Immédiatement Draco s'empara de la main de la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur, pour la rassurer il lui sourit et des yeux lui indiqua le Nil et la troupe à tour de rôle.

Sandhâra, qui avait suivit la conversation en égyptien entre Thôt et le chef, comprit rapidement et lui fit un bref mouvement de tête en signe d'accord.

-

La discussion s'engagea et s'anima rapidement, tout en parlant Thôt se mit à agiter les mains et à se déplacer dans tous les sens pour capter toute l'attention des cavaliers, reculant ainsi sans que ces derniers, qui eux avançaient de même, ne s'en rendent compte.

Bientôt ils furent suffisemment près de la berge, qui était surélevée à cet endroit par rapport au niveau de l'eau.

« On y est! Marmonna Blaise à l'adresse de Thôt.

« Préparez-vous à sauter à mon ordre! Lui répondit le dieu qui continua de palabrer un instant.

Le temps de constater que tous les cavaliers qui suivaient la discussion avec intérêt n'étaient plus sur le qui-vive.

Les quelques secondes qu'ils mettraient à réagir leur laisserait à eux suffisemment de temps.

Rassuré son ordre fusa.

« SAUTEZ!

La réaction des autres fut immédiate, ils se ruèrent sur le bord et sautèrent sans hésitation.

Les cavaliers se mirent à hurler en voyant leurs proies leur échapper, et Thôt s'attarda une seconde de trop en leur faisant face.

Il voulait s'assurer que personne n'allait les suivre et était prêt à se battre pour ça, pas seulement pour Sandhâra, étrangement à ce moment-là c'est à eux tous qu'il pensa, sans aucun égoïsme.

Il y gagna de se prendre une flèche, décochée par l'un des cavaliers, qui vint se ficher dans son épaule, il poussa un grognement de douleur mais sauta à son tour.

Comme l'avait prévu Blaise les cavaliers ne les suivirent pas, mais de la berge il put les entendre vociférer de rage et de dépit.

Thôt fut soulagé de voir qu'à cet endroit il y avait beaucoup de courant, cela supprimait le risque des crocodiles qui préféraient les eaux stagnantes des marécages, avec le sang qu'il perdait ils l'auraient repéré et attaqué en un rien de temps.

A quelques mètres devant lui ils aperçut les autres qui nagaient en se laissant porter par le courant et il tenta d'en faire autant, mais son bras inutile le gênait, il avait du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau et il fatiguait très rapidement.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

Thôt lutta de toute ses forces pour nager d'un seul bras et maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau, il s'épuisait mais il résista avec toute sa volonté et après un temps qui lui parut d'une longueur infini il aperçut les autres prendre pied sur la berge opposée.

Y mettant ses dernière forces peu après il en faisait autant, mais à peine parvenu sur le sable, trop affaiblit par le sang perdu, il s'écroula, inconscient.

« HARRY !! crièrent quatre voix angoissées en se précipitant pour l'entourer.

« Il est blessé, il est blessé ! s'affola Draco en voyant la flèche fichée dans son épaule.

« Calmes-toi, il faut vite la retirer ! fit Blaise qui joignant le geste à la parole posa un genoux sur le torse du brun et saisit la flèche à deux mains.

Il savait qu' il allait falloir la tirer d'un geste sec et bien droit pour ne pas agrandir la blessure et l'aggraver.

« Aidz-moi, il faut que vous le teniez solidement ! dit-il à Ron et Draco qui immédiatement se placèrent de façon à maintenir son corps bien à plat.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et poussa un long cri de douleur quand il la retira, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau sous la douleur.

Pendant ce temps Sandhâra qui gardait la tête froide avait d'abord observé d'un oeil expert la végétation assez dense qui poussait ici, puis sûre de pouvoir trouver ce qu'il lui fallait elle était partie à la recherche de plantes médicinales, elle les connaissait toutes, comme la plupart des gens de son époque, c'était le seul moyen de se soigner, la nature fournissait tout.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait elle revint vers les garçons qui semblaient inquiets, n'ayant rien qui pouvaient leur servir ils ne savaient que faire pour arrêter le saignement et observaient le blessé avec angoisse.

Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Il faut faire du feu ! leur dit-elle……j'ai besoin d'eau chaude.

Devant leur incompréhension elle tenta de s'expliquer par gestes.

« Du feu ! s'exclama Ron……elle veut qu'on allume un feu.

« Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Blaise……il fait pas assez chaud ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et sans bouger ils regardèrent la jeune femme qui s'affairait, s'en remettant à elle.

N'ayant rien qui puisse servir de contenant, à part un gobelet, inutile dans ce cas, Sandhâra avait prit le sac de nourriture qu'elle vida, il était en cuir très épais et suffisemment étanche.

Son regard revint sur les garçons indécis et toujours par signe elle leur fit comprendre qu'il fallait le remplir d'eau et le mettre à chauffer.

Puis trouvant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas assez vite, elle fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied avec une irritation compréhensible par tous.

« Aller, dépêchez-vous !

Hâtivement les garçons ramassèrent du bois et des brindilles sèches qu'ils lui ramenèrent, ainsi que le sac plein d'eau.

« Et on va l'allumer comment ce feu ? demanda Draco.

Sans un mot Sandhâra prit deux pierres, bien précises et qu'elle avait mit du temps à trouver, et après avoir placé les brindilles elle les tapa d'un geste sûr l'une contre l'autre, provoquant ainsi de grosses étincelles qui mirent le feu à l'herbe très sèche.

Par-dessus elle rajouta le bois.

Le feu était prêt.

« J'aurais jamais pensé à ça ! constata Blaise avec un certain étonnement, cette simplicité venue d'un autre âge, et oubliée, était presque magique.

Toujours très affairée la jeune femme alla récupérer quatre branches qu'elle planta en forme de tente autour du feu, les reliant au sommet avec la ceinture de corde qu'elle emprunta à Draco, y attachant aussi le sac, ainsi il était maintenu assez loin des flammes pour ne pas le brûler, mais assez proche de la chaleur pour que l'eau se mette à bouillir.

Ceci fait elle s'occupa de ses plantes, elle en tria certaines qu'elle écrasa sur une grosse pierre plate à l'aide d'une plus petite, les transformant en une sorte de pâte verdâtre, puis pour finir elle découpa dans sa cape une longue bande de tissu.

Tout ceci sous le regard sidéré et curieux des garçons qui la regardaient faire, malgré son jeune âge ils admiraient l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve et la façon dont elle avait prit les choses en mains.

Sauf Draco, lui était allé s'asseoir près d'Harry qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, il était inquiet et mourrait d'envie de caresser doucement son visage, de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le voir blessé lui faisait mal aux tripes, c'était comme si il ressentait sa douleur.

Sandhâra qui venait de s'agenouiller près d'Harry, les bras chargés de tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, lui sourit.

« Il va s'en sortir ! lui dit-elle.

Puis elle se mit au travail, elle lava d'abord soigneusement la plaie à l'eau chaude puis l'enduisit ensuite d'une couche épaisse de la pâte verdâtre, avant de bander étroitement l'épaule avec la bande de tissu.

Une fois terminé elle sourit de nouveau à Draco qui avait observé avec beaucoup d'attention chacun de ses gestes.

« Demain il ira beaucoup mieux !

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, il comprenait au ton de sa voix qu'elle cherchait à le rassurer.

Sandhâra versa de l'eau chaude dans le gobelet et y jeta quelques feuilles de pavot qu'elle laissa infuser.

Une fois prêt elle fit signe à Draco, qui comprit qu'elle voulait lui donner une espèce de drogue calmante, qu'il devait soulever la tête d'Harry à qui elle fit boire le breuvage.

Avec ça il allait dormir le reste de la journée, et peut-être même jusqu'au matin, il aurait ainsi le temps de récupérer suffisamment pour être en forme, pour le reste la cicatrisation se ferait toute seule.

Les soins terminés les garçons le transportèrent dans un coin abrité, au milieu des arbres, et Draco s'installa près de lui pour le veiller.

Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui.

-

Rassuré sur l'état de leur ami Ron et Blaise décidèrent de se lancer dans une partie de pêche.

Pour cela ils coupèrent deux bambous dont ils taillèrent la pointe pour en faire une espèce de lance, puis ils entrèrent dans l'eau.

A première vue cette technique de pêche, vieille de milliers d'annés et que tout le monde connait semblait très simple, mais en réalité elle demandait beaucoup de patience, de précision et de rapidité.

Ils s'en aperçurent assez vite et du coup cela se transforma en jeu, éclaboussures, embrassades et éclats de rires.

Ce qui amusa beaucoup Sandhâra qui assise les regardait faire en souriant, tout était si beau et simple entre eux qu'ils donnaient l'impression que le monde était un paradis.

Puis à un moment la jeune femme tourna son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et Draco.

Là la peine remplaça son sourire.

Le blond s'était allongé près du brun en appuie sur un coude, de l'autre main il caressait doucement les mèches brunes en lui murmurant des mots qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

Mais ce qui lui fit mal c'était le regard qu'il avait.

Il y avait tellement d'amour et de désespoir dans ses yeux.

A cet instant Sandhâra souhaita tellement fort pouvoir les réunir que sans le vouloir elle se focalisa sur Harry.

« _Sandhâra?_

La jeune femme tressaillit vivement, surprise.

« Harry?

« _Comment pouvons-nous nous parler?_

_« _Je l'ignore.......mais c'est peut-être à cause du pavot qui annule l'esprit de Thôt.............je ne sais pas du tout en fait!

Puis subitement une idée surgit dans l'esprit de Sandhâra.

« Harry je sais que tu ne vois ni ne sent rien, mais Draco est là, tout près de toi, et il est si malheureux....alors écoutes, concentre-toi, Thôt est inconscient, pas toi, essaies de prendre le contrôle, parles à Draco!

« _Tu crois que je peux?_

« Essaies, tu verras bien!

Harry obéit et tenta de se concentrer.....mais rien.

« _Je n'y arrive pas!_ Gémit-il......_aides-moi!_

Sandhâra ferma les yeux et toutes ses forces elle les envoya vers le brun.

« _Je le sens!_ S'écria ce dernier......_je ne peux pas lui parler mais je sens ses caresses_

Draco pendant ce temps venait de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« _Je ne peux pas bouger, encore un peu Sandhâra, je t'en supplie!_

La jeune femme y mit ses dernières forces.

Enfin Harry pu prendre un léger contrôle sur son corps, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous celles de son amour et ils s'embrassèrent, vraiment.

L'espace d'un instant ils purent enfin se rejoindre dans un baiser si amoureux que Draco se mit à pleurer tout en l'embrassant, des larmes silencieuses qui se mirent à couler malgré ce baiser, ou plutôt à cause de ce baiser, c'était tout son amour qu'il y mettait mais il pensait qu'Harry qui était inconscient n'y répondait que par pur réflexe.

Malheureusement Sandhâra ne pu tenir plus longtemps, le contact fut coupé et le baiser cessa.

« Désolée! Murmura t-elle avec peine.

«_Merci! _Répondit faiblement la voix d'Harry qui disparut.

La jeune femme essuya la sueur de son front tout en souriant, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu leur donner un instant de bonheur, du moins elle l'espérait, parce que pour Harry oui il comprenait, mais Draco?

Une brusque douleur au niveau de son ventre la fit se plier en deux et subitement inquiète elle pensa à l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

Sa grossesse était si récente qu'elle l'avait presque oubliée, mais elle venait de se rappeler à elle.

Ces jours derniers elle avait un peu trop abusé de ses forces pour aider les autres, sans penser à sa propre santé, mais il était là cet enfant et elle l'aimait.

Elle se mit à respirer doucement et profondément pour calmer les élancements qui s'espacèrent progressivement, puis lentement la fatigue lui tomba dessus et épuisée elle s'allongea, roulée sur elle-même et les mains sur son ventre comme pour le protéger elle le caressa doucement en murmurant des mots rassurants, deux minutes plus tard elle dormait.

-

Draco posa son front sur le torse d'Harry, il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce moment avait été si beau et si douloureux à la fois qu'il aurait voulut pouvoir se fondre dans ce baiser.

Durant ce court instant il avait retrouvé son Harry amoureux et maintenant il souffrait encore plus, parce qu'il savait que cet instant magique n'était dû qu'à une drogue et qu'il ne se reproduirait plus.

-

Ron et Blaise qui avaient réussit à attraper quelques poissons et étaient sortit de l'eau, se précipitèrent vers lui en entendant les sanglots que le blond ne pouvait plus contenir.

Immédiatement le rouquin tendit ses poissons à Blaise et s'agenouilla près de Draco qu'il redressa et prit dans ses bras.

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas! Lui dit-il, croyant que c'était la blessure du brun qui le mettait dans cet état.

Incapable de répondre le blond ne pu que remuer la tête tout en se blottissant contre lui et en laissant éclater sa souffrance cette fois à gros sanglots, il fallait que ça sorte, son chagrin le rongeait trop à l'intérieur.

Impuissant et ne comprenant pas, Ron ne pu que caresser doucement les cheveux blonds, Draco faisait vraiment de la peine à voir et il leva des yeux embués sur Blaise.

Ce dernier qui était debout, ses poissons à la main, lui rendit le même regard, il ne savait que faire et se sentait aussi triste et impuissant que son compagnon.

-

Puis petit à petit les sanglots se calmèrent et le rouquin sentit le corps de Draco s'alourdir contre lui, épuisé et vidé il s'endormait.

Ron continua à le bercer doucement, puis quand il fut sûr qu'il dormait vraiment il l'allongea près d'Harry avant de se relever.

« Allons préparer les poissons! Dit-il à Blaise d'un ton bas.......je crois qu'un repas chaud nous ferait du bien à tous.

« Ron embrasse-moi s'il te plait! Murmura le Serpentard, il se sentait presqu'aussi mal que son ami et avait un besoin vital du contact de son amour, comme si il avait peur qu'il leur arrive la même chose qu'à Harry et Draco.

Le rouquin lui sourit avec tendresse et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime mon coeur! Lui chuchota t-il avant de lui donner un long baiser très doux.

-

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

A la nuit tombée Sandhâra fut réveillée par une bonne odeur de poissons grillés qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche, elle était affamée.

Mais quand elle se releva, de nouveau elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau du ventre.

Atterrée elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre la route, si dans les jours prochains elle ne se reposait pas elle allait perdre l'enfant.

« Non,non,non! Se dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Elle se dirigea vers le feu à petits pas, légèrement pliée en deux et les deux mains posées sur son ventre douloureux.

Ron et Blaise, qui s'occupaient de faire cuire les poissons qu'ils avaient mis en broche sur des branches, la virent arriver et froncèrent les sourcils, en particulier quand une fois assise près d'eux ils s'aperçurent de ses traits tirés et des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Des yeux embués de larmes.

« Sandhâra tu vas bien ? demanda le rouquin d'un air inquiet.

Au ton de sa voix la jeune femme comprit le sens de sa phrase, et par signe elle entreprit de leur expliquer son problème.

Cela fut assez laborieux, mais les deux garçons finirent par comprendre.

« Elle ne doit pas perdre son enfant, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça, il ne faut plus qu'elle marche ! décréta Blaise qui fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant……mais comment on va faire ? on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à la porter à tour de rôle ! intervint Draco qui s'avança et s'assit près de Sandhâra dont il entoura les épaules d'un bras rassurant et affectueux, il voulait l'aider comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, et la jeune femme lui sourit tout en posant la tête sur son épaule d'un air las.

Dans le noir personne ne s'était aperçut qu'il était là depuis un moment et les avait écouté.

« Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, on fera comme ça, à nous trois on y arrivera ! approuva Ron tout en tendant à chacun un poisson.

Et tout en mangeant ils firent comprendre à la jeune femme qu'ils la porteraient, ils ne la laisserait pas perdre son enfant.

Cette dernière les remercia d'un sourire de gratitude ému mais un peu gêné, elle savait que cela allait être pénible pour eux, même si elle n'était pas très grosse, sur une longue distance et avec la chaleur elle finirait par peser lourd sur leurs épaules.

-

Thôt émergea au petit matin et fit une grimace de douleur en se mettant en position assise, son épaule l'élançait.

« Harry ?......tu es là ?

« _Et où veux-tu que je sois ?_ rétorqua le brun……_ce que j'aimerais c'est que toi tu sois ailleurs !_

« Depuis que Draco est venu nous parler de divorce je ne t'ai plus entendu, je m'inquiétais.

Harry eut un petit rire ironique.

« _Toi tu t'inquiétais? C'est nouveau ça!......de toute manière qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ?.......je ne peux rien faire……je me sens si impuissant que ça me rend fou._

« On est presque arrivé ! le rassura Thôt……bientôt tout sera finit.

« _Ah oui ! _railla le brun……_et comment tu vas faire pour réparer le mal que tu as fait ?......Draco ne croiras plus rien de tout ce que je lui dirais, jamais il ne me pardonnera._

« Je te promet que si !

« _Mais bien sûr ! _ironisa Harry…….._c'est vrai juste avant de nous renvoyer il te suffira de lui dire « coucou en fait c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui était là, j'ai pris possession du corps d'Harry mais maintenant j'en ai plus besoin et je te le rends…….c'était marrant non ?_

« Harry, Harry ! soupira le dieu……tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai dis ?

« _Pfff !!! _ maugréa ce dernier……_parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû retenir dans toutes les conneries que tu as dîtes ?_

Pas vexé Thôt faillit éclater de rire, mais il se contint, les autres émergeaient à leur tour et voir le brun s'éclater de rire tout seul risquait de leur donner de nouveau de sérieux doutes sur son état mental.

-

Dés qu'elle fut réveillée Sandhâra se rendit près d'Harry pour examiner sa blessure, et à cette occasion le dieu se rendit compte de son état de fatigue.

Soucieux il l'interrogea et quand elle lui en eut dit la raison il fut prit d'une vive inquiétude.

« Je suis désolé mon amour ! lui dit-il…… je n'ai pas songé que la marche risquait d'être trop pénible pour toi, mais c'était la meilleure façon de passer inaperçut ! termina t-il en tendant une main vers son visage pour le caresser.

Mais la jeune femme la repoussa avant de lui sourire avec tendresse.

« On a dit aucun rapprochement ! lui rappela t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Draco, ce dernier était assit et semblait regarder ailleurs mais elle pouvait presque sentir qu'en réalité il était entièrement tendu vers eux, elle savait qu'il avait confiance en elle, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas envers celui qu'il croyait être Harry et elle se doutait que les voir l'un près de l'autre lui était douloureux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira ! reprit-elle pour rassurer Thôt à qui elle raconta rapidement ce que les garçons comptaient faire.

«Ils sont adorables non? qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Termina t-elle avec un drôle de petit sourire.

-

« Non! Fit Thôt après l'avoir fixé un instant et en s'adressant aux trois autres tout en se mettant debout.

Il se dirigea vers Ron, Blaise et Draco qui étaient assit les uns près des autres et se planta devant eux.

Etonnés les deux premiers levèrent la tête vers lui tandis que le blond garda les yeux baissés sur le sol, il se sentait incapable de croiser son regard, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés la veille était trop présent à son esprit.

Il pensait qu'Harry ne s'en souviendrait même pas, ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas pour Thôt, et lire de l'indifférence dans les beaux yeux verts était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Non? Répéta Ron sans comprendre......non à quoi?

« Au fait que vous portiez Sandhâra à tour de rôle! Précisa le dieu qui réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pu suivre la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme puisqu'ils parlaient égyptien......c'est à moi de le faire.

« Avec ton épaule blessée? Répliqua Blaise qui haussa les siennes......ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il est hors de question que tu la porte, on se débrouillera très bien, toi occupes toi de guérir c'est plus important.

Sur le coup le dieu ne sut plus que dire, une drôle de sensation venait de l'envahir pour la seconde fois, faisant ressortir du fond de lui des sentiments qu'il cherchait à se cacher, et quelque chose le poussait à leur dire.

« Tu es jaloux à ce point? Murmura subitement et douloureusement Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

« Non, ne crois pas ça! S'exclama fermement Thôt qui s'agenouilla devant le blond et le prit délicatement par le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Reprit-il doucement avec un léger sourire......mais je sais que ça va être épuisant pour vous, je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer ça, je vous ai entraîné de force dans cette histoire, vous avez accepté de m'aider sans poser de questions et vous avez tout subit venant de ma part........je vous en ai déjà tellement demandé.....à toi surtout!

Et le dieu était vraiment sincère, ce n'était absolument pas une question de jalousie, seulement pour la première fois il se souciait d'eux, et pour la première fois aussi il ressentait un sentiment de gratitude et de culpabilité à leurs égards.

Finalement en y réfléchissant, à part au tout début, pas une seule fois il n'avait regretté qu'ils soient là tous les trois, et il venait brusquement de se rendre compte que petit à petit il s'était mit à les apprécier et à les estimer, ils étaient vraiment particuliers et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils étaient aussi important pour Harry.

Blaise et Ron se jettèrent un regard d'abord très surprit puis se sourirent, il y avait de la tendresse dans les yeux verts posés sur Draco, ce qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, et cela les rendit heureux pour leur ami.

Harry lui n'en revenait pas et était muet de surprise, tout comme Draco qui le fixa avec attention.

« Tu t'inquiètes..... pour moi?......vraiment? Demanda t-il avec hésitation, son coeur s'était mit à battre tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Oui! Fit Thôt qui frôla sa joue d'une caresse avant de baisser sa main.

« Pourquoi? Chuchota Draco d'une voix à peine audible, si ça continuait son coeur allait carrément exploser.

-

Debout derrière Draco Sandhâra observait la scène en souriant, c'est elle qui avait donné l'envie à Thôt d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au lieu de chercher à l'ignorer, et elle était satisfaite du résultat, c'était comme si brusquement l'atmosphère venait de s'alléger.

Elle relâcha sa légère pression mentale, il valait mieux pour la santé de l'enfant qu'elle évite de trop s'en servir.

-

« Parce que tu es très important, tout comme Ron et Blaise! Répondit un peu hâtivement le dieu qui se releva sous le regard déçu du blond qui avait espéré une autre réponse, sans la pression mentale de Sandhâra Thôt se sentait gêné par tout ce qu'il venait de dire, même si c'était vrai, il ressentait réellement de l'affection pour eux trois.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller! Reprit-il pour cacher sa gêne.

-

« _Merci Thôt! _Fit Harry alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en route......_merci de leur avoir dit tout ça._

« Mouai! Ironisa le dieu, se moquant de lui-même......le pire c'est que je le pense.

-

Ron se proposa le premier pour porter Sandhâra qui grimpa sur son dos, et ils se mirent lentement en route, Thôt restant en arrière.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry, qui était toujours très intrigué par la façon dont avait agit le dieu, n'y tint plus et lui posa la question.

« _Thôt pourquoi un tel changement depuis hier? Tu as même touché volontairement Draco sans te crisper._

Le dieu soupira.

« Je crois bien que Sandhâra y est pour quelque chose! Répondit-il avant d'émettre un petit rire......elle pense que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais c'est elle qui m'a poussé à dire tout haut ce qu'en fait je pensais.

« _Un peu comme si elle avait ouvert un robinet?_

« Oui......et le reste a coulé tout seul! S'amusa Thôt.

« _Tu sais le jour où tu l'a rencontré à vraiment été un jour de chance pour toi._

« J'en ai conscience! Fit le dieu qui eut un doux sourire en fixant le dos de la jeune femme, assez loin devant lui......tu comprends pourquoi je voulais absolument la sauver et la retrouver? Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, elle a changée toute mon existence.

« _Oui, ça je peux comprendre!_ Affirma Harry avec conviction, lui aussi avait vécu ça, et pour retrouver Draco il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi......_mais c'est elle aussi qui t'as incité à caresser la joue de Draco? Parce que moi je t'ai rien demandé cette fois-ci._

« Non ce n'est pas elle, j'en ai eut envie c'est tout! Répondit Thôt avec légèreté.

« _Dis tu vas pas en profiter quand même hein_? S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun......_rassures-moi il ne t'attire pas?_

_« _Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? S'amusa le dieu......rappelles-toi tu as même voulu que je l'embrasse.

« _Mais c'était pas pareil!_ S'indigna Harry......_la situation l'exigeait à ce moment-là, et il ne te plaisait pas du tout, et puis c'est Sandhâra que tu aimes ne l'oublie pas_.

Thôt se mit à rire.

« T'es un vrai crétin quand tu veux, dés qu'il s'agit de Draco tu ne réfléchit plus! Rigola t-il....je pensais quand même que tu avais comprit que pour moi il n'y a que Sandhâra, les hommes ne m'ont jamais attiré et ne m'attireront jamais, alors tu peux être rassuré je n'ai aucune intention de m'amuser avec lui.

Harry se sentit un peu stupide, s'emballer trop vite était déjà dans sa nature mais c'est vrai que dés qu'il s'agissait de Draco c'était encore pire.

« _Désolé!_marmonna t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas! Fit le dieu qui hésita un instant et reprit.......tu sais être un dieu c'est beaucoup de solitude, notre distraction principale se résume surtout en une petite géguerre entre nous qui se répète à l'infini, l'amitié est un sentiment qui nous est inconnu, nous sommes trop égoïste pour ça......j'ai découvert ce que c'était avec vous, comme j'ai découvert l'amour avec Sandhâra! Thôt se tu un instant, encore une fois un peu gêné de se confier, pourtant il continua........pour Draco c'est juste que je l'aime bien et qu'avoir un geste tendre envers lui ne m'a plus paru aussi révulsant.

« _ C'est un peu tard mais j'espère que tu pourras vraiment tout arranger comme tu le dis!_.

-

**Voilà je viens de récupérer mon ordi et n'ai finalement pas beaucoup de retard lol.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

« Draco tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller voir Harry et lui parler ? fit Ron en observant le blond qui marchait près de lui et semblait plonger dans une profonde réflexion depuis déjà un bon moment.

« Oui ! approuva Blaise……il était vraiment différent ce matin, c'est peut-être l'occasion de régler vos problèmes.

« Je ne le comprends plus du tout ! répondit Draco d'un ton bas et malheureux……je suis complètement perdu, la seule chose dont je sois certain c'est que j'ai mal, j'angoisse à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas, il est toute ma vie, vous le savez bien……mais j'ai peur d'aller le voir…j'ai peur parce que je ne peux plus croire à tout ce qu'il raconte…..

« Pourtant tout à l'heure il a dit que tu étais important, et il avait l'air sincère ! le coupa Blaise.

« Oui, important comme vous deux ! répliqua Draco……ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

« Et alors quoi ? rétorqua Ron……tu vas attendre qu'on rentre et demander le divorce ? c'est tout , tu ne vas rien faire d'autre ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? s'énerva le blond, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sandhâra qui écoutait sans comprendre……c'est lui qui a crée cette situation……je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le retrouver comme avant ! continua t-il plus bas et la voix étranglée…..mais je ne vois plus du tout ce que je pourrais lui dire, c'est difficile quand on a plus confiance.

Puis il se tu et baissa la tête, trop chamboulé pour rajouter un mot de plus.

Il releva les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, c'était Sandhâra qui le regardait avec inquiétude et interrogation, se disputait-il avec ses amis ?

Il soupira et lui sourit en posant une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

Ron et Blaise eux ne savaient plus quoi dire, tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'était de revoir leurs amis aussi proches et amoureux qu'avant, les voir se déchirer leur faisait mal.

« Si on faisait une pause ? proposa Blaise en remarquant que Ron commençait à fatiguer.

-

La journée se passa ainsi, marches épuisantes sous un soleil de plomb, entrecoupées de pauses dans les endroits ombragés après lesquelles Sandhâra passait d'un dos à l'autre.

Durant ces heures de marche Draco fut quand même tenté, à plusieurs reprises, d'aller voir Harry, il savait que ses deux amis n'avaient pas tort, lui aussi avait sentit de la sincérité dans la voix du brun quand il leur avait parlé, mais surtout c'était la tendresse qu'il y avait eut dans ses yeux qui l'avait remué.

Oui mais dire qu'il était important comme Ron et Blaise cela ne voulait-il pas signifier qu'il lui gardait juste son amitié ?

Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait lui, c'est de son amour entier et total dont il avait besoin, et de rien d'autre, jamais il ne pourrait être que son ami, jamais il n'avait pu et jamais il ne pourrait. Entre Harry et lui il n'y avait pas et il n'y aurait jamais de demi-mesure, que des extrêmes.

Et le baiser ? s'en souvenait-il ?

Une fois posée cette question se mit à le tracasser toute la journée.

-

En fin d'après-midi ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit, il faisait encore jour mais il n'y avait plus aucun village sur leur route et les provisions s'épuisant Ron et Blaise se proposèrent de pêcher.

Ils y avaient prit goût et savaient qu'ils allaient s'amuser, ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de détente après une journée assez épuisante.

-

Assit côte à côte sur la rive, Draco, assez morose et pensif, et Sandhâra observaient en silence le couple qui riait et s'embrassait à chaque prise qu'ils faisaient, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient bien prit le coup, ils s'en sortaient très bien et était plutôt doués.

Au bout d'un moment le blond fut sortit de ses pensées par la jeune femme qui posa une main sur son avant-bras et le secoua pour attirer son attention.

Quand il porta son regard vers elle, elle lui sourit et il suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle lui indiquait en désignant Harry du menton.

Ce dernier se trouvait à l'écart, debout, appuyé de son épaule valide contre le tronc d'un palmier et bras croisés, il regardait lui aussi Ron et Blaise.

Draco ramena son regard sur elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau vers le brun et le poussa de la main pour l'inciter à se lever.

Le blond comprit ce qu'elle voulait, mais il fit non de la tête, du coup Sandhâra fronça les sourcils et têtue recommença son manège en insistant plus.

Elle voulait qu'ils se parlent, c'était assez étrange parce qu'elle aurait pu se sentir jalouse finalement, mais premièrement elle avait trop bon cœur pour ça, et deuxièmement pour elle ce n'était pas vraiment Thôt qui était là, son Thôt à elle elle le retrouverait bientôt.

Celui qui était là c'était Harry, c'était son corps, et son esprit était là aussi, et même si les deux était dissocié c'était bien lui, et Harry était à Draco.

Depuis le début c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses.

Sous son insistance le blond se leva en soupirant, mais hésitant il resta immobile, il n'osait pas aller vers le brun.

Sandhâra soupira elle aussi, elle préférait éviter de s'en servir pour sa santé mais elle donna quand même une petite poussée mentale à Draco, juste de quoi lui donner le courage de se diriger vers Harry.

Elle sourit en le suivant des yeux, avec un peu de chance Thôt serait maintenant capable de le rassurer, de lui rendre au moins un peu de cette confiance qu'il avait perdue, en attendant qu'il puisse tout lui expliquer ce serait mieux que rien.

Elle enrageait de le voir aussi malheureux et de savoir qu'Harry l'était tout autant.

-

Arrivé à l'endroit où se tenait le brun Draco se plaça de l'autre côté du tronc et il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence un peu gêné, puis le blond s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que……est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier au soir ? demanda t-il sans le regarder.

Thôt leva un sourcil surprit, de la veille il se rappelait juste être sortit de l'eau, après ça c'était le noir total.

« Harry ? fit-il dans sa tête, il préférait se renseigner avant de dire une bêtise……de quoi suis-je censé me souvenir ? est-ce que j'ai fait ou dis quelque chose que j'ai oublié ?

« _Euh…….non……enfin si……tu l'as embrassé !_ finit par avouer le brun……_en fait à dire vrai c'était pas toi…….tu peux pas t'en souvenir parce que c'est moi qui ai agit !_

« Toi ? s'étonna le dieu……mais comment c'est poss….. Thôt se tu brusquement, il venait de comprendre……pfff Sandhâra bien sûr ! j'étais totalement inconscient à cause du pavot et elle est parvenue à entrer en contact avec toi et grâce à son aide tu as prit le contrôle, c'est bien ça ?

« _Oui mais elle ignorait qu'elle pouvait le faire, c'était un hasard, et je n'ai pas pu prendre vraiment le contrôle, elle a juste pu me permettre d'embrasser Draco……c'était si court…..mais c'était magique et je la remercie pour cet instant de bonheur._

_« _C'est un vrai petit démon ! rigola Thôt avec beaucoup d'amour.

« Harry ? les interrompit Draco……pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? tu ne t'en souviens plus c'est ça ?........je m'en doutais un peu remarque, pourquoi te souvenir de quelque chose qui n'a plus aucune importance à tes yeux.

Il y avait tellement de déception et d'amertume dans sa voix que le dieu se redressa et dans le même mouvement lui fit face.

« Si, je m'en souviens très bien ! affirma t-il……c'est même gravé dans ma tête.

Cette fois Draco ne pu faire autrement que de le regarder et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens il perdit pied immédiatement, il s'éffondra, c'était si dur et il se sentait si seul sans lui.

Il lui en voulait terriblement mais en même temps il l'aimait tellement.

Brusquement il se jeta contre le torse du brun et passant les bras autour de son cou il se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Je t'aime tant Harry! Gémit-il le nez au creux de son cou......pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ça, dis pourquoi?......j'ai tellement mal......tu m'as tout enlevé, même la confiance que j'avais en toi......je t'aime comme un fou mais il ne me reste plus rien, j'ai tout perdu.....je me sens si vide.....jamais plus on se retrouvera, jamais......toi tu veux retrouver ton ancienne vie et moi je préfère divorcer que subir ça.......et même si malgré tout on restait ensemble il y aurait comme un mur entre nous.....tu as tout détruit et ça me tue.

La douleur qu'Harry ressentit à ses paroles était si puissante que Thôt la ressentit lui aussi.

Il repoussa doucement Draco, qui amorphe et abattu ne résista pas, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu te trompes Draco, cette ancienne vie dont tu parles je n'en veux pas! Lui dit-il avec conviction.....je suis navré de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça mais c'était très difficile pour moi, il m'a fallut du temps.....je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais crois-moi tu n'as rien perdu, l'amour est toujours là et la confiance tu la retrouvera.

« En effet je ne comprends rien! S'énerva Draco qui lui agrippa les poignets et les serra fort.....chaque fois que j'essaies de te parler tu dis des choses incompréhensibles......sois plus clair!

« Demain je le serais! Répondit Thôt qui lui sourit doucement......demain nous parviendrons au terme de notre voyage et demain tu retrouvera le Harry que tu aime tant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? tu es déjà là, merde! S'exclama le blond qui dégagea son visage d'un geste sec......tu es là maintenant devant moi, et tu n'es même plus capable de me dire que tu m'aime......alors pourquoi demain les choses seraient-elles différentes?

« Parce qu'elles le seront! Martela le dieu tout en reprenant son visage entre ses mains, il le maintint un instant sous le feu de son regard puis lentement il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond incapable de bouger, avant de se reculer.

Sur un dernier sourire il se détourna et se dirigea vers le Nil dans lequel il s'avança jusqu'à la taille.

« _J'espère vraiment que demain tu vas faire fort! _Murmura Harry.

-

Draco resta sur place, les yeux rivés sur le brun qui se rafraîchissait.

Encore une fois il était déçu, il n'avait pas plus de réponse qu'avant et ne se sentait guère mieux.

Une fois de plus Harry n'avait rien expliqué.

Comment se contenter d'un « Tout sera clair demain »? ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi demain et pas tout de suite? qu'espérait le brun? Qu'une fois arrivé au terme de leur voyage, et de retour chez eux, de vagues explications foireuses et de plates excuses suffiraient?

Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait oublier et que sa confiance reviendrait ainsi?

Non!

Ce n'était plus possible, trop de choses s'étaient passées et il était trop blessé.

Il allait falloir qu'Harry ai une raison des plus valable et particulièrement convaincante pour expliquer tout ça si il voulait que tout reprenne entre eux.

Autrement Draco était fermement décidé à divorcer, même si ça lui déchirait le coeur et qu'à cette simple idée il avait envie d'hurler de chagrin, il le ferait avec désespoir, mais il le ferait, Sandhâra lui en avait donné la force le soir où il avait voulu mourir.

Depuis ce soir-là il n'avait plus pensé au suicide et il avait tenté de faire face aussi bien que possible, mais de toute manière quitter Harry en revenait aussi à se supprimer, ce serait plus long et durant ce temps il vivrait un calvaire c'est tout, mais il savait que son absence le tuerait.

Mais mine de rien le léger changement survenu chez le brun, qui par deux fois avait fait preuve de tendresse et d'une certaine sincérité dans le ton de sa voix, lui donna envie que le lendemain arrive vite, c'était comme un but à atteindre.

« Mais un but qui m'amènera quoi? Se dit-il avec un sentiment teinté de peur et d'espoir mélangés, et il se secoua.

Restait-il une chance que tout redevienne comme avant? Demain serait-il enfer ou paradis?

En soupirant il se dirigea vers Sandhâra qui scruta attentivement son visage quand il arriva près d'elle et à qui il sourit, sans se rendre compte que c'était le sourire le plus vrai qu'il ai eut depuis ces derniers jours.

« Vu tout les poissons qu'ils sortent je crois qu'on ferait bien de préparer un très grand feu! Plaisanta t-il en s'expliquant par geste.

La jeune femme s'en aperçut elle et elle lui rendit un sourire lumineux tout en opinant de la tête, mais brusquement son coeur se serra d'inquiétude pour lui tandis qu'elle le regardait se mettre à la recherche de bois.

Il était si fragile et si émouvant qu'il lui donna envie de pleurer et de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Thôt ne lui avait rien dit sur la façon dont il comptait s'y prendre pour expliquer ce qui c'était passé, et cela lui faisait peur, quelle histoire assez crédible allait-il pouvoir inventer?

Et si finalement il ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour le convaincre que c'était lui qui avait agit à travers Harry?

-

**A bientôt pour l'arrivée au sanctuaire!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

Le soir venu, tous assit autour d'un feu ils firent cuire les poissons dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue que d'habitude, même si ils ne parlaient que peu, tous savaient qu'ils allaient atteindre la fin de leur voyage et ils étaient soulagés.

De son côté Sandhâra aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre Thôt à part pour lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu de faire au sujet d'Harry et Draco, mais elle n'osait pas.

Draco, qui était assit entre elle et Ron, semblait un peu plus détendu lui aussi, même si dans ses yeux subsistait toujours cette lueur de tristesse, et elle eut peur de tout gâcher si il les voyait s'éloigner tous les deux pour discuter.

Elle savait qu'il suffirait d'un rien, du moment que ça concernait Harry, pour faire basculer l'humeur du blond dans la déprime, et ça elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Soupirant intérieurement elle renonça à son idée et prit appuie contre Draco, qui lui sourit, et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre le lendemain.

-

Au moment de se coucher Draco eut d'ailleurs une grande surprise, Harry vint s'allonger à deux pas de lui et écarta un bras.

« Tu veux bien venir près de moi ? demanda t-il.

Le blond, très étonné, fronça les sourcils et hésita, ce revirement qui lui fit battre le cœur beaucoup plus vite, le laissait quand même plus que sceptique.

« Pourquoi ? fit-il sans bouger.

« Tu as besoin d'une raison maintenant pour que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

« Oui, maintenant j'en ai besoin ! répondit Draco en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux……ce serait trop facile Harry, c'est comme si tu me demandais de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, tu crois qu'un câlin et une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête vont me faire tout oublier ? désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas…… je t'aime toujours autant mais je n'ai plus confiance, et à vrai dire je me sens même mal à l'aise avec toi……

Il se tu une seconde et eut un petit sourire triste tout en secouant lentement la tête.

« ….je te l'ai dit ! reprit-il……il y a comme un mur entre nous maintenant……je ne peux plus venir vers toi, pourtant j'en crève d'envie tu sais, et je ne rêve que de ça, te retrouver mais là ce n'est plus possible, je ne peux pas…… et crois-moi ça me fait mal ! termina t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux s'embuant malgré tous ses efforts, il détourna le regard et lui tourna le dos.

-

_« C'est comme ça que tu penses arranger les choses ? _gronda douloureusement Harry……_tu crois vraiment que ça peut être aussi facile ? tu le prends pour un idiot ?_

« Non ! soupira Thôt qui croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, en grimaçant un peu à cause de son épaule, et observa le ciel……je tentais de le faire se sentir mieux avant la grande explication de demain, et je te signale que c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait.

« _Comment veux-tu qu'il se sente mieux ? c'est trop tard, c'est au début qu'il fallait le faire !_ râla le brun qui ne se laissa pas émouvoir……_c'est bien beau ce genre de tentative mais de toute façon c'est largement insuffisant, il va falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour qu'il me fasse de nouveau confiance._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai trouvé le moyen ! répondit le dieu qui sourit aux étoiles……je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça mais c'est la seule solution, la plus simple et la plus efficace quand on y réfléchit.

« _Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?_ demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Non ! rétorqua Thôt dont le sourire s'agrandit……tu auras la surprise toi aussi.

« _Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment peur là ?......j'espère de tout mon coeur que tu es totalement sûr de ce que tu vas faire._

_« _Absolument sûr ! s'amusa le dieu qui ferma les yeux……je vais dormir maintenant.

-

« Je suis pressé de rentrer chez nous! Fit doucement Ron, à demi couché sur Blaise et amoureusement blottit aux creux de ses bras......j'ai envie de me retrouver seul avec toi.

« Et moi donc! S'exclama le Serpentard en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux roux......en plus notre matelas souple et moëlleux commence à me manquer sérieusement.

« Alors moi je te parle d'amour et toi c'est juste ton petit confort qui te manque? Protesta Ron qui fit mine de prendre un air outré tout en levant la tête pour le regarder.

Blaise se mit à rire.

« C'est sûr que pour toi c'est plus facile, c'est moi qui te sert de matelas toutes les nuits.....ehhhhhh!!

Le rouquin venait brusquement de renverser la situation d'un coup de reins en le tirant en même temps, et le Serpentard se retrouva à son tour à demi allongé sur lui.

« Ca va mieux comme ça votre altesse? S'amusa Ron......c'est plus moëlleux?

Très sérieusement Blaise fit mine de tester du bout des doigts tout en le chatouillant.

« C'est parfait! Fit-il en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le regard bleu pétillant de joie......pour moi tu vaux tous les matelas du monde.

Ils se fixèrent avec tendresse et le rouquin lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là près de moi.

« Je t'aime! Murmura Blaise qui baissa la tête et l'embrassa longuement.

« Et je suis très curieux de savoir ce que va nous dire Harry sur ce qui a pu motiver un tel changement chez lui! Rajouta t-il quand il s'écarta......pas toi?

« Oh que si! Approuva Ron qui fronça les sourcils......parce que là je ne vois vraiment pas.

-

Sandhâra observait elle aussi les étoiles en réfléchissant, elle ressentait une certaine fébrilité à l'idée du lendemain, elle allait enfin retrouver son véritable Thôt et elle était impatiente, mais en même temps elle angoissait un peu pour Draco et Harry.

« Pourvu que tout s'arrange pour eux aussi! Pensa t-elle, jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir totalement heureuse si le brun et le blond repartaient dans leur époque avec le coeur brisé.

-

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent tous aux aurores, comme pressés d'entamer cette journée, et grignotèrent, dans un silence quasi religieux, les restes du repas de la veille.

Thôt y mit d'ailleurs un terme assez rapidement, il sentait sans cesse les regards de ses quatre compagnons se poser sur lui, regards fait d'inquiétude, d'attente, d'espoir, et cela finit par le mettre mal à l'aise.

« En route! Dit-il en se levant, et joignant le geste à la parole il s'éloigna sans attendre.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas? _S'inquiéta Harry.

« Ils me font tellement de peine que j'aimerais pouvoir tout leur dire maintenant pour les rassurer! Avoua le dieu dans un soupir.

Dans son petit coin le brun eut un sourire, c'était rassurant que Thôt parle ainsi.

« _Tu sais que tu deviens très humain? _Plaisanta t-il mais sans aucune moquerie, c'était même plutôt affectueux.

Le dieu le ressentit très bien et à son tour il sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose, mais je prends ça comme un compliment.

« _C'en était un!_

_-_

La matinée passa, longue et épuisante pour Draco, Blaise et Ron qui portait Sandhâra sur leurs dos, cette dernière, guère bavarde, somnola d'ailleurs la plupart du temps, la joue posée sur l'épaule de celui qui la portait.

Par chance à la mi-journée ils croisèrent un bateau de pêche qui allait dans la même direction qu'eux et qui surtout était assez grand pour les accueillir tous.

De la rive Thôt les héla et leur demanda si ils pouvaient les prendre à leur bord, en leur expliquant l'état de santé de Sandhâra.

Les quatre pêcheurs qui se trouvaient sur le bateau, un peu indécis, se concertèrent rapidement, puis finalement acceptèrent.

Avec un soulagement infini le petit groupe monta à bord et quelques instants plus tard, assis tranquillement sur le pont, ils regardaient les rives du Nil défiler lentement.

Les pêcheurs n'interrompant pas leur travail pour eux et jetant leurs filets à intervales réguliers le voyage fut long, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en plaignit, c'était toujours mieux que la marche et ils en profitèrent pour récupérer un peu.

Enfin à la nuit tombée ils arrivèrent en vue du village.

Dés que Thôt aperçut les premières maisons il se redressa, le regard rivé sur elles et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il était chez lui.

Il allait pouvoir redevenir lui-même.

-

Les pêcheurs les débarquèrent sur un ponton de bois à l'extérieur du village, et après les avoir remercier le petit groupe resta immobile à le fixer.

« Voilà, nous y sommes enfin! Murmura Blaise, résumant la pensée de tous.

« C'est bizarre! Fit Ron qui observait avec attention, sourcils froncés.......j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit, pas vous? Comme si j'étais déjà venu ici.

Thôt eut un petit rire.

« C'est le cas! Dit-il, et devant le regard étonné du rouquin il continua......vous y êtes tous venus pour votre voyage de noce.

Ron et Blaise ouvrirent de grands yeux, tandis que le front de Draco se barrait d'un pli perplexe et soucieux.

« Vous? Intervint-il en fixant Harry, lui avait surtout retenu la façon étrange avec laquelle il s'était exprimé......pourquoi tu dis vous comme si ça ne te concernait pas? C'était pourtant notre voyage à tous les quatre non?

« Tu vas comprendre dans peu de temps! Répondit le dieu qui lui sourit en se mettant en marche.

« _C'est à peine croyable mais ce village est exactement pareil qu'à notre époque!_ Fit Harry.

« Cela vient du fait qu'il est très isolé, le temps s'y est arrêté! Expliqua Thôt qui stoppa brusquement, son sanctuaire commençait ici.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'entrée du village qui semblait désert, les habitants se réfugiant tous chez eux dés la nuit tombée, et les quatre autres s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder avec interrogation.

« Quelque chose cloche? S'inquiéta Blaise, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Sans lui répondre et semblant se concentrer Thôt défit le bandage qui entourait son épaule, exposant la plaie importante qui commencait à peine à cicatricer et se mit à saigner.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu......

Mais Draco n'alla pas plus loin, sous ses yeux ébahis, ainsi que ceux des autres, à part Sandhâra qui se mit à sourire, la blessure se referma d'elle-même, en quelques secondes il n'y eut plus aucune trace, comme si il n'avait jamais reçut de flèche.

« Je croyais que la magie ne marchait pas ici! S'étonna Blaise.......et comment tu as fais ça?

« En effet la votre ne marche pas, mais la mienne oui! Rétorqua Thôt........et maintenant je peux m'en servir.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu nous donnes une explication! Répliqua Blaise, cette fois lui aussi était intrigué par sa façon étrange de s'exprimer et il fut approuvé vivement par Ron et Draco.

Une fois encore le dieu ne répondit pas, il vint juste vers lui et saisit dans ses bras Sandhâra qui se trouvait sur son dos.

Puis il s'éloigna, la jeune femme bien serrée contre lui.

« Venez! Leur dit-il sans se retourner.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvaient face au temple devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent, un homme sortit de l'ombre leur barrait l'entrée d'un air fier et menaçant.

« C'est le gardien du temple, ils le sont de père en fils! Leur expliqua succintement Thôt qui s'avança à deux pas de lui, le fixant longuement, sans un mot.

A la grande surprise de Ron, Blaise et Draco l'homme finit par s'incliner avec respect, mains jointes, devant Harry.

« Bienvenu mon seigneur! Murmura t-il, et lentement il recula, disparaissant de nouveau dans l'ombre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est incliné devant toi ? Demanda Ron stupéfait.

Sans répondre Thôt pénétra dans la salle et les autres le suivirent.

« Oui...... je me rappelle de cet endroit! Fit lentement Draco tout en s'approchant de la grande statue qu'il détailla pensivement.

« Tu pleurais......c'est étrange mais j'ai toujours eut la sensation qu'il c'était passé quelque chose ce jour-là........ je n'ai jamais compris quoi! Murmura t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Et tu ne te trompes pas! Répondit le dieu qui déposa délicatement Sandhâra en position assise sur l'autel, il s'y trouvait beaucoup d'offrande en nourriture et la jeune femme y piocha tranquillement.

Thôt vint se placer près de Draco et posa une main sur la statue tout en le fixant.

« Je ne suis pas Harry et bien que son esprit soit là avec nous c'est moi qui dirige son corps que je possède...... en réalité mon nom est Thôt je suis un dieu de l'ancienne Egypte et cette statue me représente, du moins d'une façon symbolique!

Il n'y eut absolument aucune réaction verbale ou autre suite à sa déclaration, Ron, Blaise et Draco s'étaient littéralement figés sur place, abasourdis, leurs yeux allant de la statue à lui et emplis d'une totale incompréhension, mais aussi d'une certaine frayeur mêlée d'inquiétude.

Thôt comprit sans peine qu'ils se demandaient si il n'était pas devenu fou, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment, ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire que l'on pouvait avaler facilement.

Il eut un petit sourire et s'appuyant dos contre la statue il ferma les yeux.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour qu'ils le croient.

-

**Je pense que vous avez comprit ce qu'il va faire?**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi pour celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le site s'est mit à m'afficher un message d'erreur à chaque réponse que j'ai voulut faire, encore un problème lol!**

**-**

**Chapitre 16.**

**-**

Toujours aussi abasourdis Ron, Draco et Blaise virent Harry s'affaler lentement au pied de la statue, comme si son corps devenait tout mou, tandis qu'une espèce de brume sembla s'échapper de lui.

Sous leurs yeux ouverts démesurément toute la pièce parue se déformer et vibrer alors que la brume, qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'Harry, prenait lentement forme humaine.

Quand tout reprit sa place un homme se tenait devant eux et les regardait d'un air fier et impérieux.

« J'avais raison c'était pas Harry! Chuchota Ron.

« C'est à peine croyable! Souffla Blaise.......vous avez sentit cette puissance?......je crois que c'est vraiment un dieu.

C'était ce que tous pensaient et ils ne pouvaient plus douter de ce qu'il leur avait dit.

En plus cet homme était d'une beauté incroyable.

Il était d'une stature imposante, les dépassant tous d'une bonne tête.

Il avait la peau couleur pain d'épice et son corps, qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de parfait, mariait à la perfection la force de sa musculature à la puissance qui émanait de lui et à l'élégance de son maintient qui donnait une impression d'agilité et de souplesse.

Côté visage il avait les traits fins et fermes, les pommettes hautes, la mâchoire carrée et volontaire juste ce qu'il fallait, et son nez légèrement busqué lui donnait un type indien, effet rehaussé par le bandeau, fait de fils d'or, qui ceignait son front et maintenait en arrière de longs cheveux raides et d'un noir bleuté.

Il avait dans les yeux, eux aussi d'un noir profond, la fierté et la conscience bien nette de qui il était.

Un soupir d'Harry, qui un peu désorienté se relevait lentement, fit enfin émerger tout le monde de la stupeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

A part Thôt et Sandhâra qui eux se fixaient avec une intensité presque palpable, elle était très surprise qu'il se soit ainsi dévoilé à eux, en plus en se montrant sous sa véritable enveloppe, mais elle en était aussi heureuse pour Draco qui ne pouvait faire autrement que le croire, et elle l'en remercia d'un sourire amoureux.

« C'est moi! S'exclama Harry qui se mit à palper son corps et à sourire béatement......je suis moi!

Fou de joie et sans penser à rien d'autre il voulut se précipiter sur Draco, mais ce dernier recula pour l'éviter et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire! Dit-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Tout cela était trop inattendu et extraordinaire, il avait besoin de plus d'explications.

Coupé dans son élan le brun s'immobilisa et une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux verts.

« Je t'en pries Draco ne m'en veux pas, tu sais maintenant que ce n'était pas moi! Lui murmura t-il d'un ton suppliant, mais devant l'attitude de refus et le visage fermé que continua d'avoir le blond il se tourna avec désespoir vers Thôt.

Et là il réalisa que pour la première fois il pouvait le voir face à face et il le détailla avec curiosité et une certaine admiration......alors c'est toi! Fit-il pensivement, songeant à tout ce qui c'était passé et au secret qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.....c'est à toi que je dois tout ça.......ses yeux verts se rivèrent aux yeux noirs du dieu qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ils se sentaient très proches finalement, leurs esprits pouvaient communiquer et sans ouvrir la bouche ils se comprirent:

« _Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, mais tu es un dieu alors je suppose que la beauté va de soi! _Pensa Harry......._merci de t'être montré à eux, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là, bien que c'était la seule manière pour qu'ils croient à la possession, mais maintenant tu dois aussi leur __expliquer......il faut que tu me rendes Draco._

_« Je te l'ai dit! _Répondit Thôt......_ je ferais ce qu'il faut pour réparer, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air et pour cela je vais leur dire l'entière vérité._

_« Comment ça?_ S'affola Harry......_toute la vérité? Depuis le tout début?_

_« Oui._

_« Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu m'as dit que si jamais nous en parlions tout serait annulé, que même ici nous ne pouvions rien dire._

Le dieu soupira et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« _Disons que j'ai un peu mentit, à ce moment-là je n'avais aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec vous, j'ai dit ça pour te calmer et parce que tu me donnais mal à la tête, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'expliquer mes actes à de simples mortels!_ Avoua t-il......_mais en réalité ici c'est le seul endroit au monde où on peut parler de l'incantation sans aucun risque.........n'oublies pas que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite et ici aucunes règles autres que les miennes ne sont valables, je retire donc le sceau du secret......mais n'oublies pas aussi qu'il redevient valable en dehors de ce village où là c'est les lois d'Amon-Rê qui règnent........Harry la vérité est la seule solution pour que tu retrouves vraiment la confiance de Draco._

_« Mais........il n'en a aucune souvenir, pas plus que Ron et Blaise, alors pourquoi te croiraient-ils?_

_« Parce que leurs souvenirs sont quand même là, enfouis au fond d'eux mais gravés dans leurs inconscients, et que je vais les ranimer_

_« Alors il va se souvenir d'avoir avalé cette fiole! _Murmura Harry qui fixa longuement le dieu........_Si tu penses que c'est le mieux, alors vas-y! _Rajouta t-il dans un soupir en reculant pour s'adosser à la statue.

Il avait besoin d'un soutien, il était très anxieux et ses jambes tremblaient.

Thôt lui fit un sourire rassurant et se tourna vers Ron, Draco et Blaise qui se tenaient côte à côte et les observaient.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer! Leur dit-il en les fixant à tour de rôle........mais je vous conseille de vous asseoir d'abord.

Obéissants et déterminés à savoir les trois amis s'installèrent sur l'autel, près de Sandhâra.

Cette dernière pouvait suivre leur conversation, Thôt ayant retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs il faisait en sorte que chaque parole dite en anglais le soit en égyptien à ses oreilles, et vice-versa, ce qu'elle dirait elle serait comprit en anglais par les autres.

« On vous écoute! Fit Draco avec une certaine impatiente dans la voix.

Le regard rivé aux yeux gris le dieu prit une longue inspiration puis se lança:

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que toute cette histoire a débutée le jour de ta mort.

Une nouvelle fois les trois amis se statufièrent, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se demandant si ce dieu n'était pas finalement un échappé d'un asile de fou quelconque.

Mais Thôt ne leur laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il s'approcha d'eux et passa rapidement une main devant leurs yeux.

Trois paires de yeux qui se perdirent dans le vague, dans un profond silence qui dura quelques instants.

Puis la voix de Draco s'éleva:

« Je l'ai bu! Fit-il lentement, la gorge serrée dans un étau et comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.......Harry n'est pas venu ce soir-là.........la fiole de poison, je l'ai bu.

« Oh mon dieu! Dit Blaise presque en même temps et l'air aussi égaré.......je me rappelle.......on t'a trouvé mort ce matin-là.......il a hurlé......c'était.........horrible.......j'ai cru qu'il t'agressait mais il voulait seulement te réveiller........il disait que tu dormais trop fort, qu'il devait te réveiller!

Ils avaient chacun leurs souvenirs, ceux de Draco s'arrêtant au moment où il s'était allongé, attendant la mort avec le sourire, et ces souvenirs étaient si vivaces que c'était comme si ils revivaient vraiment ces moments de cauchemar, et au fond d'eux ils savaient que tout ceci s'était réellement passé, comme si leurs inconscients en avaient gardés des traces qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, et Ron, submergé par l'émotion, saisit Draco dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

« T'étais mort.........t'étais mort! Gémit-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues........on s'en est tellement voulu de ne rien avoir vu ce soir-là, de ne pas avoir comprit que tu étais au bout du rouleau.........tu riais mais tu nous a laissé quand même.........et Harry......il était si heureux quand il a lu ta lettre, si tu l'avais vu........pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu?.........pourquoi?.... il est presque devenu fou de chagrin ce matin-là........après......après il voulait mourir sur ta tombe........pourquoi tu nous a fait ça?

« Je n'en pouvais plus Ron, c'était si dur! Murmura Draco qui s'agrippa à lui, pleurant lui aussi.......mais comment? Comment tout cela est-il possible?

« Il s'est passé la même chose que pour moi! Intervint doucement Sandhâra.

Le blond se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du rouquin et se tourna vers elle.

« La même chose que pour toi? Répéta t-il, un peu perdu et les yeux égarés, il ne se demanda même pas par quel miracle il pouvait la comprendre, comparé à tout le reste cette question n'était vraiment qu'un détail sans importance.

« Comme moi ton amour t'a ramené! Répondit Sandhâra qui lui sourit........parce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi il a trouvé le moyen de tout effacer, de changer le destin en remontant le temps.

« Et le moyen c'était moi et mon manuscrit! Intervint Thôt à son tour.......regardes Draco! Rajouta t-il en faisant une autre geste de la main, dans le vide.

Et devant leurs yeux apparut des images.

Le matin où Ron et Blaise avaient apporté la lettre, la réaction du brun à sa lecture puis sa venue au manoir, la découverte de son corps.

Celles d'Harry couché sur sa tombe lui criant son amour et son désespoir.

Les larmes roulèrent encore plus nombreuses sur les joues du blond en l'écoutant, c'était si fort ce qu'il exprimait.

Puis des images du brun dans son lit, ne désirant plus rien d'autre que le rejoindre, et l'inquiétude de Ron et Blaise qui étaient resté sans cesse à ses côtés, désespérant de parvenir à le sortir de sa catatonie volontaire.

Le coeur de Draco lui fit mal comme jamais.

Ensuite vint la visite de Dumbledore, suivit de leur entretien sur le manuscrit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du vieux directeur.......la réussite de l'incantation......Harry arrivant en courant dans le manoir et grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.......Harry ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la volée........son bonheur indescriptible de le voir là......la façon dont il s'était jeté sur lui.....la petite fiole qui avait roulée sur le sol, pleine.

A part le reste de leurs retrouvailles que Thôt ne montra pas par respect de leur intimité, Draco, ainsi que ses deux amis, assista à tout.

Suivait le jour où durant leur voyage de noce ils étaient venus dans ce temple, lui maintenu dans un autre espace-temps durant la rencontre entre le dieu et le brun........les larmes de ce dernier .

Enfin vint les images du soir où Thôt était venu chercher Harry, pour payer sa dette.

Le dieu ne leur cacha rien.

Quand les images disparurent le blond baissa la tête, ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait remué à un point inimaginable, il étouffait presque d'amour et de tendresse pour son brun, la passion qu'Harry avait pour lui était si belle et si criante, il avait été prêt à tout accepter pour le retrouver.

Parce qu'il était mort.......mort!........il se le répéta deux fois mais sans parvenir à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

A le dire ça semblait étrange, mais cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement d'effet, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment réaliser, même en le répétant plusieurs fois cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce que cela pouvait être, peut-être que c'était une notion trop abstraite pour être vraiment compréhensible, il avait juste la sensation de s'être endormit, rien de plus.

Et à vrai dire cette idée ne le perturbait pas, tout comme Sandhâra qui avait vécu la même chose et s'en portait très bien aussi.

Non, finalement ce qui était difficile à voir et faisait mal c'est la façon dont les autres avaient vécu sa disparition, ça oui c'était déchirant.

Voir la souffrance de ses deux amis, mais surtout celle d'Harry, était au-delà du supportable.

Il s'en voulut de leur avoir infligé ça, et brusquement il se sentit coupable pour ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours.

Coupable de ne pas avoir comprit que le brun n'était vraiment pas lui-même et qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, coupable de n'avoir vu immédiatement que le pire en l'accusant de simplement vouloir retrouver son ancienne vie, coupable de ne pas avoir eut suffisamment confiance en lui, en son amour, ce dont maintenant il ne pouvait plus douter.

« Draco tu comprends maintenant? Fit Thôt, le sortant de ses réflexions..........tout ce qu'il a fait c'est par amour pour toi, pour le reste il n'y était pour rien puisque c'est moi qui agissait, lui pas une seule seconde il n'a cessé de t'aimer.

Draco l'écouta à peine, il avait levé la tête et essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main il chercha fébrilement Harry des yeux, il fallait absolument qu'il lui demande pardon.

« Où est-il? Demanda t-il avec affolement en ne le voyant pas........HARRY! Cria t-il.

Thôt comprit que le brun avait dû s'esquiver dés le début de ses explications, il se doutait que cela devait être parce qu'il était incapable de revivre une nouvelle fois la mort de Draco, c'était trop dur pour lui, sans compter qu'il devait être très anxieux de sa réaction.

Le dieu se concentra une brève seconde et repéra mentalement le brun.

« Il est dans les jardins! Dit-il au blond........derrière le temple.

Draco sortit en courant.

-

Thôt se tourna vers Blaise et Ron qui, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, semblaient un peu perdus, revivre tout ça les avait perturbés et ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

« Je pense qu'un bon repas et du repos ne vous ferait pas de mal! Fit-il tout en s'approchant de Sandhâra qu'il souleva délicatement dans ses bras.......suivez-moi.

La jeune femme amoureusement blottie contre lui il se dirigea vers la sortie, Ron et Blaise sur les talons.

Il les guida jusqu'à une grande maison, peu éloignée du temple, où dés leurs entrées quatre domestiques vinrent s'incliner devant lui, il leur donna aussitôt quelques ordres rapides.

Dés qu'ils furent sortis il baissa la tête et croisant le regard interrogateur de Sandhâra il lui sourit avec amour.

« J'avais fait préparer cette maison pour toi! Lui souffla t-il.......tu seras à l'abri de tout ici, je serais là pour veiller sur toi, et notre enfant y naîtra.......tu m'as tellement manqué, je t'aime mon petit démon.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement mais ne répondit rien, c'était inutile, ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Elle posa une main sur la nuque du dieu et attira son visage vers le sien.

Enfin ils pouvaient se rejoindre et, presque avec dévotion, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser depuis leurs retrouvailles.

-

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**-**

Draco mit un certain temps à trouver Harry qui s'était réfugié au milieu d'un bosquet de Tamarin.

Assis sur le sol, jambes repliées qu'il entourait de ses bras, il avait posé le front sur ses genoux et était totalement immobile.

Le blond s'arrêta à deux pas de lui pour observer un instant la chevelure brune en bataille et sourit avec douceur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer!

Brusquement des souvenirs de Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se posa une question qu'à l'époque il s'était posé des milliers de fois.

Comment de la haine avait-il pu passer à cet amour totalement fou? À cette passion si absolue?

Lui qui s'était toujours crû incapable d'aimer n'avait jamais trouver de réponse.

-

Mais pendant ce temps, Harry, qui n'avait pas levé la tête, l'avait entendu venir et sachant qu'il était là il commença à s'inquiéter de son silence, craignant le pire.

« Pardon! Murmura t-il en se décidant à lever la tête pour le regarder.

Draco sortit de ses réflexions et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le brun se mettre à genoux dans un mouvement souple et rapide.

« Harry ne fais pas ç.....

« Si! Le coupa fermement ce dernier......je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille pour ce que j'ai fait, ni que tu me laisses......je t'aime Draco et je ne peux pas te laisser partir loin de moi, je sais ce que c'est que te perdre, c'est l'enfer.....alors je te préviens que je refuse de divorcer........je te suivrais où que tu ailles, partout où tu seras tu me trouvera à genoux devant toi jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonne et me revienne.

Draco ne pu retenir un petit sourire ému et amusé devant le mélange de détermination, de prière et de crainte qui se reflétait dans ses yeux verts.

« Te moques pas de moi! Souffla le brun qui ne comprit pas.......je le ferais tu sais, pour te garder je ferais n'importe quoi......parce que sans toi c'est pas possible.

Le blond combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla face à lui.

« Je sais que tu le ferais! Lui dit-il doucement en prenant son visage entre ses mains.......j'ai pu constater jusqu'où pouvait aller ton amour, c'était si magnifique Harry.......je ne m'imaginais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer à ce point..... 'Il m'a rendu mon coeur ', c'est ce que tu as dit après avoir lu ma lettre et c'était si douloureusement bon......

Draco s'interrompit un instant en voyant la détresse et le chagrin qui envahirent les yeux verts à ce souvenir, et il lui sourit avec une tendresse qui remua profondément le brun, lui serrant le coeur.

« Je regrette! Reprit le blond......je regrette de ne pas avoir eut le courage d'attendre pour voir ta réaction......tu sais en repensant à tout ça j'ai réalisé qu'à aucun moment je n'ai cherché à te faire part de ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'ai tout gardé en moi, souffrant seul dans mon coin et espérant simplement que tu devines ou que toi tu me dise que tu m'aime, alors que tu en étais incapable.......j'ai eu tort de ne pas essayer de te parler........alors comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir? C'est moi qui devrait te demander pardon.

Les yeux d'Harry, qui ne le quittaient pas, s'arrondirent.

« Bien sûr que n....voulut-il protester.

Mais Draco le coupa d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis reprit en se reculant:

« Si, parce que j'ai manqué de confiance............il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, je ne te croyais pas vraiment, même après notre mariage, j'ai toujours eut si peur de te perdre qu'au fond de moi j'ai continué à douter de tout, et de toi en particulier! Il sourit et caressa tendrement le visage du brun, passant délicatement un pouce sur ses lèvres..........mais ce que j'ai vu dépasse mes rêves les plus fous et je te promet que je ne douterais plus jamais!

Son regard très intense plongé dans celui d'Harry Draco serra fort le visage du brun et les larmes aux yeux il reprit:

« Mon amour t'a rendu ton coeur tu l'as dis, mais toi ton amour m'a rendu la vie............quoi dire à ça? .......comment trouver les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressent?..............je vais simplement te dire que je vais t'aimer Harry, pas plus qu'avant parce que ça c'est impossible, mais mieux parce que je n'aurais plus peur.

Draco n'allait pas le quitter!

Sous le soulagement et la puissance de l'amour qui l'envahirent Harry dû fermer les yeux.

« Tu voudrais pas m'aimer là? Chuchota t-il, paupières closes......Tout de suite? Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le blond, qui ne demandait que ça, s'empara immédiatement de sa bouche et le brun soupira de bonheur en passant les bras autour de son cou.

De doux le baiser devint vite vorace tandis que Draco leur retirait les pagnes, et les soupirs d'Harry s'intensifièrent quand, sans lâcher sa bouche, le blond le fit s'allonger et que ses mains se mirent à parcourir son corps.

Abandonné le brun se laissa transporter jusqu'aux portes du plaisir par les caresses de Draco, puis n'y tenant plus il se redressa et le renversa sous lui, s'installant à cheval sur ses hanches.

Il se mit à l'embrasser avec toute sa fièvre et sa passion, entrecoupant ses baisers de mots d'amour, tandis que s'aidant d'une main il s'empalait sur la virilité tendue du blond qui poussa un grondement de plaisir.

Leur désir étant à son comble l'orgasme les submergea très rapidement, mais il fut d'une telle intensité qu'ils eurent tous les deux la sensation de perdre conscience.

Effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre il leur fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Tu ne me quittera jamais hein? Murmura Harry, la bouche contre l'oreille de Draco.....toi et moi c'est pour toujours pas vrai?

« Oui! Répondit simplement le blond, mais d'un ton convaincu tout en le serrant fort contre lui.....pour toujours.

-

Un lon moment plus tard, grâce au fait qu'Harry pouvait mentalement joindre Thôt, ils pénétraient dans la maison et retrouvèrent les quatre autres confortablement installés sur des divans bas recouverts de coussins et des plateaux de nourritures diverses posés devant eux.

L'ait heureux qu'affichaient Harry et Draco leur fit comprendre qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et eux aussi sourirent, tandis que Sandhâra les invitait à s'asseoir et à partager leur repas.

Harry et Draco réalisèrent brusquement qu'ils étaient affamés et acceptèrent volontiers, s'installant près de Ron et Blaise, Thôt et Sandhâra leur faisant face.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit le dieu, qui les obsevait à tour de rôle, leur demanda si ils souhaitaient qu'il efface de nouveau tout leurs souvenirs.

« Non! Réagit vivement Draco qui interrompit brusquement son geste alors qu'il portait à sa bouche un gâteau recouvert de miel......pourquoi?....je ne veux rien oublier du tout, ces souvenirs sont trop importants.

« Mais vous savez que c'est dangereux! Opposa Thôt......en dehors d'ici si vous faites la moindre allusion à l'incantation tout sera annulé, le mieux serait que je vous fasse revenir au soir où je suis venu chercher Harry, ce sera comme si rien ne c'était passé.......sauf pour toi Harry, étant celui qui a utilisé l'incantation tu sais que je ne peux annuler tes souvenirs.

Les quatre amis s'entre regardèrent et Draco posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun tout en fixant Sandhâra, cherchant son aide.

« Je ne veux pas oublier! Murmura t-il......s'il te plait Sandhâra......je veux me souvenir de ce qu'Harry a fait pour moi.......je veux me souvenir de toi aussi......je ne veux rien oublier, je ne veux pas redevenir celui que j'étais et qui avait peur de tout......s'il te plait.

La jeune femme lui sourit affectueusement puis tourna son regard vers Thôt, saisissant en même temps l'une de ses mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes.

« Tu as de grands pouvoir, alors ne peux-tu pas faire en sorte que sans oublier ils soient juste incapable de parler de ce qui concerne l'incantation? Comme ça il n'y aurait aucun risque, même par inadvertance.

Durant un moment Thôt se plongea dans le grand regard noir et suppliant, puis il lui sourit tendrement avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« En effet je peux faire en sorte que vous soyez incapable d'en parler, une sorte de verrouillage si vous voulez........mais vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ne pas vouloir oublier?

« Absolument! Répondirent en choeur les quatre amis, Ron et Blaise ne désirant pas plus perdre leurs souvenirs.

« Bien! Fit le dieu qui se leva et vint s'accroupir devant eux.......fermez les yeux.

Les garçons obtempérèrent et le dieu tourna la tête vers Sandhâra, lui faisant un petit sourire désolé.

La jeune femme comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire, il allait en même temps les renvoyer chez eux, il ne voulait pas d'adieu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'attendrir.

Compréhensive elle lui rendit son sourire, et pendant que Thôt se mettait à prononcer une formule elle détailla chacun d'eux comme pour graver leurs traits dans sa mémoire, s'arrêtant longuement sur Draco, l'émotion lui serrait la gorge, elle s'était attachée à eux.

Elle ne les oublierait jamais, lui en particulier.

Quand le dieu en fut à la formule du temps la pièce se déforma et à ce moment elle se leva.

En deux pas elle fut devant Draco et lui glissa rapidement autour du cou une amulette, une seconde plus tard ils avaient disparus et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Thôt.

« Ils vont me manquer! Murmura t-elle.

« A moi aussi.....et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il la trouveront, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

-

Quand les quatre amis ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Harry et Draco, sur le lit.

« On est chez nous! Fit le brun en se redressant.

« Mais pourquoi? S'exclama le blond avec déception.......je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

« Cela aurait été un adieu mon amour et peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas, c'est plus facile ainsi! Lui répondit Harry en lui caressant la joue......des siècles nous séparent, la boucle est bouclée et même Thôt ne reviendra plus.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou? Intervint Blaise.

« Hein? S'étonna ce dernier qui leva une main et se saisit de l'amulette qu'il retira pour la regarder avec curiosité.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui pour en faire autant.

C'était un simple cordon de cuir au bout duquel pendaient deux croissants de lune, attribut de Thôt, qui encerclaient une boule, qui semblait en verre à première vue, et au centre de laquelle ils pouvaient voir comme un morceau de papyrus plié en un petit carré.

« Vous croyez que c'est un message? Demanda Ron.

Intrigués ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit, il n'y avait aucun système d'ouverture visible, ne voulant pas risquer de l'abimer ils finirent par abandonner et Draco la remit autour de son cou.

Il se doutait que cela venait de Sandhâra et du coup à ses yeux elle avait beaucoup d'importance.

« C'est sûrement un porte-bonheur! Lui dit Harry en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant au creux du cou......elle te souhaite d'être heureux.

« Je le suis! Répondit Draco en nouant les mains sur la nuque du brun et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.......pour la première fois depuis des années je le suis totalement, sans aucune zone d'ombre......grâce à toi.

Harry sourit et tout doucement il posa les lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant lentement et amoureusement.

Ron et Blaise s'éclipsèrent main dans la main, ils avaient envie de se retrouver enfin chez eux.

-

Au même moment, quelque part dans Londres, une enfant poussait son premier cri tandis que sa mère exhalait son dernier souffle et l'amulette étincela un instant.

Séléné venait de voir le jour et ouvrait un grand regard noir sur le monde qui l'entourait, pendant qu'on l'emmenait à l'orphelinat.

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Je sais, ma fin est bizarre lol, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle m'est venue, remarquez que ça laisse la possibilité d'une suite.......vous savez un peu comme pour les films, genre Vendredi 13, y'a tellement de suite qu'on les compte plus lol.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout.**

**Je vous adore.**

**Bisous**


End file.
